


皎皎

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性很脏





	1. Chapter 1

是体育课，高三的体育课总是会被别的老师征用掉，今天倒是个例外，不过体育老师也不想折腾这些念书快念吐了的学生仔们，热身运动结束后就解散了。  
卫生间里王柳羿刚小解完，裤子都还没提起来就被人拽着后领进了最里面的单间。  
“敢在外面小便了？”  
“刚刚，刚刚没有人嘛。”  
“能用这里小便吗？”  
喻文波拨了拨那处闭拢的私密位置，阴暗的角落里连光都很稀有，王柳羿的表情晦暗不明，不知道这天马行空的小脑袋瓜在想些什么，没一会儿竟然自己脸红了，喻文波明明觉得自己什么都还没做呢。  
“说呀，这里能尿吗？”  
“你，喻文波，不要欺负我了……”  
“上次不是还抱着我说要更多吗？”  
喻文波歪嘴笑的样子尤其帅气，王柳羿只是呆了那么一瞬，身体就已经落到了喻文波的手中。娇嫩的花瓣被两指分开，露出嫩色的花穴，属于小女生的器官又嫩又软，也许要怪那怪异的雌性激素，王柳羿那里并没有什么毛发，下面光溜溜的，可爱得过分。  
不想被看出自己也有些心神荡漾的情绪，喻文波敛了表情看起来有些凶狠，但是手上的动作很轻，甚至怕弄痛了王柳羿，即使王柳羿感情迟钝分辨不出，但是喻文波已经明了了，自己已经被对方吸引了，并且不想逃离。  
“你想摸就摸吧，不要欺负我了。”  
隐秘的位置被剥开大刺刺地暴露在喻文波眼底，除了羞耻感之外竟然还有了一丝丝期待。他只和喻文波做过一次，在上个礼拜的周末，今天也不过是礼拜二而已。喻文波那里是这个年纪男生都羡慕的大小，又凶又久，被人按着肏了整整一夜，王柳羿现在的花穴还肿着呢。  
“怎么样算是欺负？”  
王柳羿的声音很小，不知是因为害怕还是害羞，甚至还带着点颤音，喻文波声音也就跟着低了下来，听起来像是哄女朋友的声调了。  
“这样算欺负吗？”  
喻文波的指尖前面那一点点的位置，阴蒂还收在里面，喻文波摸了好一会儿在露出了一点尖尖儿，这时往下面的细缝里摸了一把，果然已经流水了。  
“真难伺候，只有这么一点水。”  
被人摸了那里还要被这么讲，王柳羿简直委屈得快哭了，“那你别摸了！不给你摸！”  
说着去推喻文波的胳膊，喻文波不是学校里一身腱子肉的体育生，但是身体素质也比王柳羿好上不止两个档，这点力气在他眼里就和撒娇没什么区别。  
“好好好，我的错，别闹，等下碰疼了。”  
喻文波把人压在那简陋的隔间门上亲吻，王柳羿即使闹脾气，对于和喻文波接吻这种事情还是很享受的。一开始还能矜持着不张嘴，但是喻文波一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手在下面继续作乱着，嘴上也不放过他，咬着王柳羿的下唇舔弄吮吸，只等他牙关一松就攻略城池。  
下面已经隐约能听到点水声了，喻文波的手指沾了点溢出来的骚水充当润滑，勉勉强强探进一根指头，甬道里就再也没有别的缝隙了。还是和上次一样的紧，像是从来没有被肏过那样。  
“弄痛了？别哭，我错了好不好？水还挺多的。”  
“我还买了支润滑剂，看来是用不上了。”  
“是你喜欢的菠萝味的，哎，可惜了。”  
王柳羿怕是被喻文波的指头给奸傻了，蠢兮兮地说：“下次，你要是想，弄我屁股的话，那还用的上。”  
“呵，想被我肏屁股了？”  
“没，没有。”  
“说有，我就给你口交怎么样？”  
王柳羿镜片后的瞳孔瞬间放大了，什么嘛，喻文波怎么可以这么坦然地讲出这种话来，口交什么的，太超过了！当了十八年乖乖学生仔的王柳羿哪里扛得住这种下流话，当即闭上了眼睛。只是喻文波不知道哪里学来的手法，摸过来居然这么舒服，王柳羿被揉得腿都没了力气，全靠喻文波撑着，小腹收紧微微抽搐，喻文波看着对方一副快要高潮的春情样手上动作就慢了下来。  
王柳羿睁开眼睛瞪了一眼喻文波，就被亲了一口，“小猫这么凶？想到就说点好听的来。”  
“说什么嘛！”  
喻文波在王柳羿耳边轻声叨叨了几句，王柳羿已经快要烧起来的侧脸，变得更加烫了，这个下流胚子真是什么都敢说，但是自己被脱了裤子按在这不上不下地吊着，喻文波甚至时不时使坏来刮那里一下，就，就差这么一点了，但是就是不给他个痛快。  
“想要，想要被你，肏屁股……”最后三个字声音小得几乎都要听不见了。  
“还有呢？”  
“老公，求求老公，插我的骚……呜，喻文波你去死啦！”  
实在是羞耻地说不出来，王柳羿锤了喻文波一下，自己倒是先哭了出来，喻文波知道不能逗得太过，放下马桶盖把人抱到上面，随即半跪在王柳羿身前一把把他下身的裤子都给撸了下来，挂到边上的挂钩上。亲吻落到了光溜溜的两条大腿上，王柳羿的腿生得真漂亮，现在是夏天，喻文波前天在图书馆看到穿着短裤的王柳羿，那细细长长的腿一晃一晃了，自己没两秒就硬了，没有后面那个意外他也是要把人弄到手肏上那么一回才能解这个夏天的渴。  
他拨开那两瓣淡色的阴唇舔了一口，溢出的骚水被他一口咽下，他明明是在喝王柳羿因为情动而分泌淫液，嘬了两口自己也跟着勃起了。  
指尖揉着那点挤出肉缝的小肉粒，不管王柳羿怎么嘴硬，这里总是喜欢他的爱抚的，喻文波揉了两下就把这处含进嘴里，舔出啧啧的声音，故意表现出一副很享受的样子，王柳羿觉得自己都要疯了，一节课就45分钟，他竟然在这个狭小的隔间里被自己的暗恋对象玩了半个小时的屁股。  
这么嫩的穴儿哪经得起这样的逗弄，王柳羿不自觉地一下下挺着腰把那处敏感点送进喻文波唇舌间，嘴里发出猫似的呻吟，他一条腿挂在喻文波的肩上来回蹭着，喻文波握着的手收得很紧，留下了一串指印，王柳羿竟然也不觉得疼，小屁股一摆一摆的，看起来舒服得不行，连眼睛都眯了起来。  
要到了呀。修长的脖子往后仰着，这要是那天在床上，喻文波一定会狠狠咬上一口，留下自己的标记，告诉全校所有人这个好学生已经归他所有，谁都不准打他主意，他只能在他手里获得快感与高潮，像现在这样。  
王柳羿潮吹时的尖叫淹没在了刺耳的下课铃里，喻文波咽了一大半，还剩一点骚水喷在了他下巴上，沿着他好看的下颌线往下滴。高潮并没有结束，喻文波的手指依旧在他狭窄的穴儿内给他难以抗拒的刺激，王柳羿咿咿呀呀的呻吟被喻文波用嘴堵住，虽然王柳羿叫得很好听，他也很喜欢，但是现在下课了，这里随时都会有人进来，他倒是不怕被人知道拉着人在这里做爱，但是王柳羿不行，他要替他维持这好好学生的形象，他应该在所有人面前都正经，只在他眼前放浪。  
“自己抱着腿。”  
“啊？”  
“或者夹着我的腰，你该不会想让别人看到这里有四只脚吧。”  
王柳羿这下才回过味来，两条无力的腿搭在喻文波的腰侧可怜兮兮地要抱。  
真是体力渣，吹了一次就好像被死命肏过一样的软。但是喻文波就是喜欢他这脆弱的，好似经不起摧残的可怜样。搂着对方的腰一个用力就把人抱了起来，这时老师的拖堂也结束了，外面涌进来一群男生站在小便池放水，笑骂声和撒尿的声音掺在一起，只有他们在最里面干着坏事。  
喻文波单手抱着王柳羿，另一只手给自己松了裤头，把已经勃起的阴茎掏了出来在王柳羿花瓣的入口处蹭了几下。  
不可以啊！怎么可以在这种地方！  
王柳羿瞪大眼睛，满脸不可置信地看着喻文波，他不敢出声，花唇已经被顶开了，那里的肉又白又厚，但是包着喻文波的龟头就被完全撑了开来，胀胀的，麻麻的。  
喻文波倒是一脸轻松，用口型对着王柳羿使坏，让人把他给吃进去。  
不行的，吃不下的，要坏掉的。  
王柳羿一边哭一边摇头，只是他已经被喻文波开了苞，那里就是喻文波的了。龟头被媚肉谄媚地讨好着，穴儿里又湿又热，已经是完全准备好的状态了，这下喊停，两个人都受不住的，只不过喻文波更加坦诚些，咬着王柳羿的耳朵说，“让老公肏你。”  
外面有人要上大号，前面的隔间似乎满人了，喻文波和王柳羿呆着的这件门被人砸的哐哐响，王柳羿吓得一哆嗦，眼泪哗哗地掉，没办法了，眼前只有喻文波可以求救，知道把脸整个埋进喻文波的颈窝把人抱紧，下面已经勉强吃进来一小点了，虽然王柳羿正情动，但是也只是做过一次的青涩身子，这种情况下要他放开让喻文波插进来实在太强人所难了。  
“敲屁啊！他妈没看到有人在啊！”  
喻文波被夹得舒服，终于舍得出声把外面的人喊走了，他一手抱着王柳羿的小屁股帮对方吃准位置，一边把人撑在墙上慢慢地顶进来，最后饱满的囊袋在花唇着拍出一声响，不过只有两个人听到。  
花心被这么一撞，王柳羿身子骨都软了，这回儿不纠结什么面子啊自尊什么的，被占有的感觉好棒，但是外面人来人往他又好害怕，他紧紧攀着喻文波的肩膀，像是抱着溺水时海中唯一的一块浮木，他的声音本来就轻了，此刻断断续续地响在喻文波耳边，像是撒娇也像求饶，“老公，好痛啊，太大了，小宝吃不下。”  
宝蓝是王柳羿的小名，家里人叫得更加亲热些，两家人做了几十年的邻居，这个事喻文波自然清楚，小时候还好，现在年纪大了，这么叫王柳羿即使好脾气如他也是要跳脚的。但是他现在被喻文波抱在身上，下身光溜溜的，嫩逼里还插着喻文波那趾高气扬的坏家伙，他就只能和小时候被抢了玩具时一样，只能向这个虽然是弟弟却总是挡在自己身前的男人求助了。  
“老公救救我。”  
好说啊。  
喻文波抽出一大半，又立马顶了回去，这下可比上一回重多了，王柳羿幸好被喻文波吻着，不然这又娇又嗲的呻吟给外面的人听见了，可就不是只挨一个人肏的事了。  
两个人还没出生就结了娃娃亲，但是从王柳羿出生后就作罢了，两家人是世交，即使当不成姻亲，从小到大喻文波一直被教育在外面要好好保护王柳羿，要一直照顾他，年纪还要小些的弟弟一万个不明白，明明对方才是哥哥，虽然看起来弱了些，但是总归是哥哥没错啊，什么事都要自己照顾他自己又不是保姆，久而久之两个小孩的交往也就没有这么密切了。直到半年前喻文波发现了王柳羿身体的秘密，他才知道家里人这些年欲言又止的表情里藏着些什么。  
他在肚子里就已经被指给他做老婆了，那早一天肏还是晚一天肏又有什么关系呢？老公睡老婆不是天经地义吗？  
肉体交缠的声音掩盖在嘈杂的课间里，王柳羿被抱着插了将近十分钟，爽得口水把前襟都濡湿了，眼底都是被情欲冲昏的沉溺，甜甜地看着喻文波，甚至伸出舌尖小心翼翼地求一个吻。  
乖宝宝永远会得到应该有的奖励，不过要迟一点。  
穴儿要是早些这么坦诚的话，王柳羿可以爽得更久一些，可惜上课铃响了，外面的人又哄得一下散了，喻文波抓着那白嫩的臀肉发狠地撞了几下，王柳羿身前的小花蕊也被揪着拧了一手水，王柳羿尖叫着喷了一次整个人都懵了抱着喻文波小声哭着。  
“爽到没？”  
“呜，喻，喻文波……”  
“哎哟爷都没射呢小祖宗。”  
“好疼啊喻文波，好疼，呜……”  
喻文波摸了摸，只摸到一手水，这样还喊疼就是矫情了，但是这是王柳羿，这方面和他矫情就是撒娇，喻文波一点都不介意，又拿王柳羿白嫩的手握住自己的撸了两把还觉得不过瘾，一边给王柳羿手淫一边哄着人答应自己晚上来自己家睡才罢休。  
“我的手好酸。”  
“啧，真娇气，晚上有的你腰酸的。”  
喻文波飞快地给人穿好裤子，拉着人出来洗完手又掬了捧水给王柳羿擦脸，原本是觉得对方刚刚高潮，眼角眉梢都带着媚意，这回到教室，必定是瞒不住后排那几个嘴碎的，但是沾了遍水的王柳羿也很可爱，像是枝头快要成熟的水蜜桃还挂着晨露，只等路过的行人一手摘下占为己有。  
两个人亲了一下，喻文波让人先回去了，王柳羿回到教室的时候眼保健操刚结束，老师对这样的好学生一般睁一只眼闭一只眼，给了王柳羿一个眼神就让他回到位置上了，还有另外一种有特权的学生就是像喻文波这样的，长得帅气，成绩中上，情商高，老师同学关系都好，嘻嘻哈哈地和老师打了声招呼就坐到了王柳羿前座的位置。  
好学生王柳羿的手机连续震了三下，他趁老师转过去写板书的时候飞快地瞄了一眼。  
【屁股夹紧点】  
【你的水好多啊】  
【真好肏】


	2. 皎皎02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性

晚饭也是在喻文波家吃的，王柳羿爸妈旅游去了，喻文波妈妈厨艺不错，喻文波整个青春期吹气球似的长了不少肉，摸上去厚实又有安全感。吃饭的时候两个人小动作不断，夏天的裤子又短，两个人小腿贴到一起来回蹭着，只一小会儿王柳羿臊得耳朵尖都红了，他烦极了这样若隐若现的触碰，但是又不想叫喻文波别弄他了，只好把脚心贴到了喻文波的脚背上踩着。  
“小宝怎么了？是不是太热了，都出汗了呢。”  
“没有没有，阿姨你继续吃，我没事。”  
只有喻文波觉得空调温度再调低一点才好，要王柳羿觉得冷，躲进自己的怀抱瑟瑟发抖，然后求自己做一些能让他暖起来的事情。  
饭后洗了澡，两个人在喻文波的房间里写作业，喻文波才写了一小会儿，笔盖就顺着桌沿滚了下来砸到了王柳羿脚边，王柳羿等了半天也不见喻文波弯腰去捡就只好自己动手了，结果一低头就看到喻文波裆部鼓鼓胀胀的一大团，青春期的小孩就是这样憋不住，喻文波看向王柳羿的眼神满是那种危险的欲望，王柳羿想起上课时对方发过来的短信不禁咽咽口水，喻文波想做什么，简直不加掩饰地在自己面前摊开来。  
“你，你要不要……”  
“要！”  
喻文波甚至没等王柳羿把话说完就把人抱到了自己腿上，睡裤和内裤都被一把扯下丢到了边上的卷子上，王柳羿还是有点害羞，桌上的护眼灯很亮，喻文波把台灯挪了个位置，正好照着王柳羿干净好看的下身。那里哪被人这样放肆地视奸过？王柳羿害羞地用手遮着，悄声说：“只给你摸一下，不要做其他的哦。”  
“好，就摸一下，小宝说停就停。”  
自然是不可能的。  
王柳羿被放倒在了书桌上，腿被分成了M字，喻文波甚至还坏心地要人自己把花唇分开给他看。  
这回更过分了，喻文波甚至自己都没上手，王柳羿扛不住这样仔细打量的目光，那里竟硬生生地出了点水，随即肉缝被喻文波分开，滚烫的舌尖就舔了进来。王柳羿捂着自己嘴才没有尖叫出来，白嫩圆润的脚趾蜷到了一处，脚后跟抵着桌角仿佛踩到了棉花上，被舔穴对于刚破除的人来说太超过了，但是架不住喻文波喜欢看他失控的样子，每次亲密接触的时候都要吻他那里。  
“小声一点，没关系的，叫出来给我听。”  
“不，不要亲那里……”  
哪里？  
喻文波含着花唇仿佛在接吻，舌尖勾着内壁的软肉用力地舔了好几下，最后卷了一滩骚水到自己口里，随后去吻那颗因为快感而探出来的阴蒂，这里更加经不住这样的逗弄，被咬了两下，下面就喷了好多水。  
明明说好只是给他摸一摸的，怎么最后会变成这样。  
喻文波从兜里摸出那支润滑剂，撕开了包装，王柳羿看了一眼发现长得和宠物猫吃的化毛膏似的。喻文波还真的挤了一点点出来要王柳羿尝尝味道。  
“菠萝味的，跟你一样甜，舔一下尝尝？”  
可以不吗？  
不行哦。  
喻文波就像逗猫似的，拿着润滑剂引着人下了桌，让王柳羿趴在地上猫似的伸着舌尖，才把那点甜味挤到了对方的舌头上。  
真的好甜啊。下一秒啫喱状的固体就化了开来，甜味沾在齿缝舔不开，王柳羿只好去吻喻文波。喻文波背靠着床脚，捏着趴在自己身上的人的后颈轻轻捏着，猫儿被摸得舒服，张着形状可爱的唇讨来了一枚湿漉漉的吻，懵懂发问：“我好像有点热……”  
“效果这么好？宝贝屁股转过来，老公给你逼里涂一点。”  
这下王柳羿才懂了这玩意儿并不是润滑这么单纯，委委屈屈地对着喻文波撅着屁股，有些不开心地说：“你要是不喜欢我就不做了，为什么要给我涂这个。”  
“不喜欢你还给你准备什么？心疼你第一次疼成那样好吗？蓝哥你这波不太行，要挨揍的。”话音未落，屁股上就挨了一记声音清脆的巴掌，手掌泛起一阵肉浪，看得喻文波心神摇曳，抬手又抽了两下，夹着加了料的润滑剂的屁股怎么经得住这样的打，小穴一缩一缩地往外滴着水，骚得根本不像刚开荤的穴儿了。  
“又嫩又骚，蓝哥你的屁股还被别人看过吗？”  
“你怎么说这样的话！”  
王柳羿屁股里还夹着喻文波的手指，还要被人这样欺负，这谁受得了，控诉的声音里带着哭腔，喻文波赶紧把人搂进怀里不断亲吻安抚着，一边解开裤头把阴茎塞进王柳羿水淋淋的花唇里。  
吃到肉的小嘴止了馋，哭声也小了点，喻文波去吻王柳羿的唇瓣，轻声哄着：“我说错话了，不是这个意思，蓝哥打我解解气？”  
“我还想我爸妈干嘛从小要我护着你，是我笨，以为是要照顾哥哥，原来是要我从小看紧老婆。”  
“谁给你当老婆了！”  
“不当我老婆还给我肏？蓝哥这么喜欢我？”  
“臭美……”  
“那我应该，从12岁开始梦遗后就肏你，肏你一辈子。”  
“把每一滴都射进你肚子里。”  
“你，你和别人，有没有？”  
“哎哟我的宝，从小到大你看我和哪个人走得近？”  
“那可太多了。”  
“喜欢我的我就要喜欢？我只肏过你一个，以后也只肏你一个，只射给你好不好？小醋包。”  
套在王柳羿身上属于喻文波的宽大睡衣被脱掉，伶仃细瘦的身体暴露在喻文波眼底，他摸着对方单薄的胸膛想，应该给他多喂些饭，再多喂些精，这样他的小哥哥会不会长出点肉来给他摸呢？  
王柳羿被下面快速的顶弄肏得几乎坐不稳，但是胯被死死按着，喻文波打桩机似的往上插，每一下都准确地磨在王柳羿的花心上，王柳羿被颠得没了力气，只好撒娇去咬喻文波探出来逗他的舌尖，两个人亲得黏糊，也不知道哪处水更多一些。  
刚开荤的穴儿即使贪嘴也不能太惯着，那里这么嫩，哪里可以日日都做得这么过火？但是喻文波也刹不住车，他第一次尝到做爱的乐趣，还是和他日夜相伴长大的小哥哥，好像从肏进他身体里的那刻起，往日迷离的春梦主角都有了清晰的样子。既然早就准备好给他了，那就是他的童养媳，和他做爱是天经地义，就该日夜遭他的欺负，甚至还要对方心甘情愿地手这才行。  
内壁狭窄又紧致，这里被养得很好，虽然王柳羿很瘦，两个腕子喻文波一只手就可以全部抓住，但是这里已经发育成熟了，可以尽一个做为小妻子的义务了。狭窄的甬道被破开，塞进了远超过他承受范围的性器，对方还毫不节制地四处撞击着。王柳羿可怜的性体验全部来自于喻文波，他无法分辨什么是舒服什么痛苦，只觉得能被这么插着就很满足了。  
生涩的嫩穴还没学会如何分泌大量的骚水去讨好给予自己快感的性器，喻文波挤了好多润滑剂进来，在剧烈的抽插间都化成了甜腻的淫水，像是透明的糖浆在穴口又被他拍打成沫沫。被放松的神经和腾升的浓郁情欲让王柳羿有些恍惚，他被喻文波从地上抱到了床上，摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，塌着腰，只有屁股高高撅着，看起来像一只挨操的小可怜。  
不知不觉间王柳羿已经射了两次，再次勃起的性器都有些发疼了，颤颤巍巍地半硬着竖在小腹间，但是喻文波还是没射，发狠地干着王柳羿的小穴，时不时地补上一点润滑剂。王柳羿的单薄身体如何能承受这种用量，全身都被渴求的欲望烧得发红，只知道对着喻文波扭屁股求肏，喻文波干得爽快，只要王柳羿还要他就能继续插。  
“感觉，感觉好奇怪，喻文波，我好像，要坏掉了？”  
“是不是要喷水了？”  
两个人换成了正面位，喻文波爱怜地摸了摸王柳羿滚烫的侧脸，然后一边插一边摸已经胀成黄豆大小的阴蒂，果不其然，嫩穴抽搐收紧着，喷出了好多黏湿的体液，绞着喻文波的鸡巴出了精。  
射精的人动作没停，又狠狠地肏了几十下，才把半硬的性器抽了出来，喻文波跪坐在王柳羿的胸口，双腿分开免得压到下面的人，居高临下地捏着王柳羿的下巴把自己快要疲软的性器塞进去，“小宝吃一下？”  
王柳羿后面也到了两次，缺依旧渴望喻文波对他再做些什么。喻文波的性器上沾着两人的体液，还有那催生情欲的润滑剂，王柳羿舔了一会儿就觉得下面又痒又空虚，含着喻文波的龟头喉咙里发出一串不满足的呻吟。  
“想要了？”  
王柳羿眨眨眼，他的眼镜早就不知道甩到哪里去了，失了屏障的小脸看上去又乖又无辜，谁能想到他竟然肯给喻文波口交，把人舔硬后又求这人去插他的嫩穴呢？  
“第三次了哦小宝。”  
“什么？”  
“我们啊。”  
喻文波一边把阴茎插进去，一边吻着王柳羿，和他说：“这是我们第三次做爱了。”


	3. 皎皎3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 夹精考试

中午是在考场边的宾馆休息的，喻文波和王柳羿用了午饭就有点犯困，正好英语也不是什么临时抱佛脚的课程，两个人冲了个澡洗掉了白天沁出的汗后换了身轻便的衣服躺在宾馆的大床上，轻松的仿佛面对的不是高考而是在享受蜜月。  
王柳羿靠在喻文波的怀里正闭目养神，一只手伸进了他的内裤里掐着他的臀肉不停揉捏着。  
“下午还要考试呢，别闹了。”  
“但是我已经憋了一早上了，蓝哥让我插一下。”  
“昨天不是都说好了嘛，晚上回去，回去再给你弄后面的。”  
“晚上回去再弄后面，现在给我摸摸前面好不好？”  
王柳羿这段时间已经看清喻文波了，明明每次说好只是摸一下，最后都会被按着做到意识模糊，所谓的摸一下只是开胃菜罢了。  
棉质内裤被拉到脚踝上挂着，王柳羿所有的反抗在喻文波躲进被窝去亲他那里后宣告结束。他也不知道这些日子，他的哪张嘴和喻文波亲的次数比较多，只是他好喜欢这种被认真亲吻的感觉，不论是上面那张还是下面这张。  
接吻也是可以熟能生巧的。喻文波熟练地含住了两瓣花唇，那里就像是为了他而生的，亲吻的时候可以完全贴合，那里的肉还是这么软，但是隐约已经有了成熟的颜色，虽然王柳羿老是哭着拒绝他，但是每回做到最后抱着自己不放，还想要更多的那个人也是他。  
考试前不紧张是不可能的，王柳羿这段时间还真是要靠和喻文波做爱完那点疲惫和餍足才能眯上这么一会儿。  
花穴的潮吹带来了连绵的睡意，在喻文波难得温柔的插入后，王柳羿嘴里发出小声的呻吟，随后声音越来越轻，在喻文波的肏了十几下花心，绷着脚尖前后同时达到了高潮后昏睡了过去。  
喻文波倒是也不想故意折腾人，但是他的小哥哥这些天没吃到他的精就连眼睛都合不上。又娇又软的花穴他都不舍得用力肏，生怕透支这具本就单薄的身体，上面下面的嘴都喂了不少吃的，就希望他这段时间能养好身体，偏偏也是实在压抑不住想要折腾对方的心思，想在他身上留点什么，一开始是隐秘位置的牙印，到了后来就是锁骨上的吻痕，王柳羿脸皮薄，现在大热天的还校服衬衫也不敢解开最上面的扣子，生怕别人知道看上去清清淡淡的好学生被人拐上床之后是怎样一副淫荡的身子。  
今天更过分了，喻文波这些天的插入都只是为了让王柳羿舒服，把人伺候好了就不敢再折腾，但是这两个人的精力本就不成正比，王柳羿被插得脱力，喻文波还尤觉不够，这下看着人乖乖地睡在自己怀里，下面也温顺地吃着自己勃起的阴茎，是再也忍不住了，一边去嘬对方柔软的胸口，一边并拢了王柳羿的双腿让穴口的位置更加狭窄，飞速肏了几十下，浓浓的一泡精液尽数射到了王柳羿花穴内的最深处。  
被内射的人只觉得舒爽，搂着喻文波打着小呼噜，小腹和屁股上都沾满了不可言说的体液，喻文波拿过边上的浴巾随便擦了擦就搂着人浅浅地睡了过去。  
高考中午的休息时间本就不长，王柳羿醒来的时候花唇还含着喻文波的龟头不舍得松，时不时地吮上这么一下，一看时间只剩不到四十分钟了连忙把还睡着的人给晃晃醒。  
“还睡！赶紧起来啦！”  
“啊……”  
喻文波射了一次睡得很爽，醒来之后还有点迷糊，跟着起身穿衣服就看着弯腰穿内裤的王柳羿动作仿佛被按上了暂停键。  
“蓝哥怎么啦？”  
“你，你射进来了？”  
是的，射进来了，而且射了好多，小穴又紧又软，湿湿的，喻文波被夹得魂都要飞走了，爽得没憋住。  
但是现在的时间肯定是不允许王柳羿再把满屁股的精水给导出来了，王柳羿眼角还有性事后的春色，校服底下的身体更是荒唐，这下还要夹着喻文波射进来的精液去考试，简直委屈得不行，穿好衣服的功夫，眼眶都已经红了。  
“对不起嘛蓝哥，太舒服了没忍住。”  
“你这要我怎么考嘛！”  
“以后不敢了，蓝哥放过我这一次？你打打我？”  
王柳羿狠狠地掐了一把喻文波侧脸的软肉，留下一块红印又怕真把人弄疼了，软乎乎地贴了一个吻，被喻文波按着又亲了一会儿，两个人连忙收拾好就先去考场了。  
三点开始考试，虽然已经不是一天里最热的时候了，但是三十多度的高温还是让人吃不消。王柳羿考场里有个事儿逼非说电风扇的声音吵，不让开，王柳羿的位置在窗户边，可惜吹来的风都带着一股热气，考试才开始没一会儿，一屋子的人仿佛架在蒸笼里热出了一身汗。  
关节部位又热又腻，王柳羿本来不是容易出汗的体质，但是也受不了这腹背受敌的感觉，额头鬓角摸上去湿了一手。衬衫被汗浸湿，贴在后背上尤其难受，王柳羿深呼吸几口稳定心情认真答题，一边催眠自己这一点都不热，还没喻文波手心摸着烫呢。  
英语本就是一门讲究知识积累的科目，王柳羿的成绩一直不错，听力更是满分通过，这次作文也是老师压过的题，一路做下来顺手得就像是一堂随堂小测。  
只是他能忍得了这闷热的天气，也忍不了股间那滑腻的触感。随着时间过去，温度倒是越来越低，到了最后半小时外面甚至开始夏日日常午后雷雨打卡。轰的一声响雷，王柳羿握着笔的手顿了顿，窗外一开始还有刺眼的太阳光，这下就是乌云密布了。他压住被风吹起的卷子边沿继续答题，作文只剩下最后一小段，但是，花穴也已经夹不住那一大股精液，滑腻腻地流了出来。  
王柳羿夹了两次，反而觉得好像有些不知足了，只想喻文波那粗长的性器插进来给他堵一堵这快要漏出来的精。往常王柳羿可以含上一晚上，这会儿单薄的内裤都要兜不住了，浓稠的白浊把校裤都打湿了，还好校服裤子面料厚，颜色也深，洇湿的那一片也不太明显。  
“同学你没事吧？”  
监考老师走过王柳羿身边问了一句，往常也有不少考生在考场上失控过，对于监考经验丰富的老师来说，这根本不算什么。别人只当是考生受不了热，脸都烫红了，只有王柳羿知道自己满脸春意都是因为喻文波。他居然在考试的时候想喻文波，还是在高考中，他夹着喻文波之前几乎每天都要喂给他的精液，穴儿紧紧缩着不敢放松，只是因为贪恋那点精水，他好想被喻文波搂着怀里亲亲抱抱，他，他硬了。  
高中三年对于这漫长一生来说不过是短短的一瞬，像王柳羿这样读书认真的人，前面二十年中有很长一段时光都维持着这样认真态度来对待念书这件事，久到他甚至觉得有些乏味了，只有喻文波可以给他带来那旖旎的快乐。  
外面的雷阵雨还没有停，考点外满是来接孩子的家长，但是他们俩的家长都没来，他们说就当最后一天放学，两个人会一起回来的，于是双方家长也没去接，毕竟一个考点这么多考生，每个家长都开着车来的话光是路阻就够让人头痛了。  
两个人先回了宾馆，下午睡过头了，想退房的话怕浪费时间，干脆又续了半天。到了门口喻文波想去退房又被王柳羿扯住了手腕。  
“蓝哥怎么了？”  
“我，我湿了……”  
喻文波瞬间回过味来，贴着王柳羿的耳朵轻声问：“想回家搞，还是在这？”  
“我忍不住了喻文波。”  
喻文波拉着人飞快地进了电梯，他从兜里摸出门卡，一边搂着王柳羿边亲边往房间走，刷卡进门的下一秒两个人的书包都落到了地上，王柳羿的衣服被一件件脱掉，等两个人滚到床上的时候，衣服裤子丢了一地，床铺还维持着他们出门时那凌乱的样子，被角还沾着些王柳羿之前的骚水，摸上去冰冰凉凉的。  
房间里空调度数打得低，王柳羿起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只好紧紧攀着喻文波，想要得到更多的抚摸与触碰。  
“都流出来了？”  
“流出来了一点点。”  
“那怎么整个屁股都湿了呢？蓝哥。”  
“因为，我太想你了……”  
“考试的时候也想着我？”  
“嗯……”  
“为什么想我？”  
“想，想……”  
想被你肏了。  
王柳羿咬着喻文波肉肉的耳垂把这句讲完又觉得好难为情，用双手捂着脸，下一秒就被人扣着胯狠狠地插了进去。  
“爸妈他们订了七点的位置，过去还要点时间，只能做一个小时哦。”  
王柳羿的呻吟和抽泣都堵在了嗓子眼，太久没有经受这样激烈的性事了，喻文波把他压在床中央一下比一下插得深，没有任何花里胡哨的东西，就像他们第一次做爱一样，只有发狠的掠夺和猛烈的入侵。  
花心被猛干了百来下，一下子喷出了好多透明粘稠的体液，王柳羿被肏的快要翻白眼了，口水顺着嘴角挂下来又被喻文波舔掉，怎么会这么舒服呢。这段时间喻文波顾及着王柳羿的身体，都不敢做的太放肆，每次那种浅尝辄止的性事都只能解解馋，他也同样渴望着喻文波，这个年纪正是开了荤就食髓知味不知节制的时候，他就想时时刻刻被喻文波这样搂在怀里，两个人什么都不穿，喻文波越用力越好，弄痛他也没关系，所有的精液都射进自己的肚子里，或者，再射点别的进来其实他也没关系的。  
他被颠来倒去肏得口水都出来了，探出点舌尖去索吻，又被人压着狠狠地干，那处都给拍红了。喻文波似乎在发泄这段时间所有藏起来的施虐的情绪，他早就想这么肏王柳羿了，在只有他们俩的房间里，把人干得一点都射不出来，这张嘴只能用来呻吟和给他口交，当然哭的话也行。王柳羿掉眼泪的样子真可爱，本就是一张乖学生的脸，被人在床上欺负却不敢反抗，只能呜呜咽咽地掉眼泪，连强硬一点拒绝的态度都摆不出来，只会软软地求饶，但是当作为弟弟的喻文波说要索取更多的时候，他也不会说不，每回都说要喻文波轻一些，其实喻文波用力的时候，王柳羿的呻吟比什么都要浪。  
象征纯洁的洁白校服上沾满了两人情欲的痕迹，王柳羿的花穴被肏得软烂发麻，他甚至已经失禁了一次了，淡黄腥臊的液体射得被褥湿湿的，喻文波的肏干也没停，他十分享受花穴这样收缩裹着他的感觉，龟头依旧趾高气扬地碾着里面每一处会让王柳羿失控的地方。  
“宝宝，等下收拾房间的人看到这些，你说她会怎么想？”  
“学生仔看上去这么乖，结果和男朋友做爱的时候这么野。”  
“尿都被干出来了呢。”  
“宝宝你看你的鸡巴，都射不出来了，软在那里好可爱。”  
“逼又嫩又白，好会吃，现在怎么水这么多了？”  
“肉都长这里了是不是？”  
“妈的，蓝哥真好肏。”  
“想就这样干你一辈子。”  
“啧，蓝哥，我想尿了。”  
“要我尿你哪里呀宝宝？”  
听到满意的回答后喻文波奖励地亲了亲王柳羿嘟着的唇瓣，把白浊和尿都交代到了王柳羿敏感的花心。  
那里本就是碰一下都要高潮的地方，先是被微凉的精液浇灌又是被滚烫的尿泡了一遍，王柳羿软的手指都动不了了，喻文波抱着人轻轻地拍着对方的后背帮人顺着气。  
“乖宝，这样肏你舒服吗？”  
王柳羿嗯了一声，又点点头，往常是决计不会的，这下是真给草傻了的样子。喻文波抱着人换了一个让他趴在自己胸口的姿势去摸对方白面团似的屁股，一边捞过床头响个不停的手机。  
两家人在酒店已经先到酒店了，喻文波瞄了眼床头的闹钟，他们俩还真的做了足足一个小时，王柳羿这样子可不像是能去见家长的，两个人没有换洗的衣服，现在去吃饭的话，这跟直接和家里人公开有什么区别。  
两个小孩子的事情又怎么瞒得过家里人。  
王柳羿脱力地靠在喻文波身上，在对方接电话的间隙一点点亲吻着少年冒出胡渣的下巴，之前喻文波给他舔的时候他就想问了，是不是故意不刮干净胡子来欺负他，扎得他下面又痒又麻的，真坏。  
餍足的王柳羿浑身都是软的，摘了眼镜后的眼睛此刻亮亮地看着喻文波，眼神甜得发腻，用侧脸去蹭喻文波的手掌撒娇，像是一只会在初春发骚的母猫。  
“嗯我和小宝在一起。”  
“就，就你们想的那种在一起呗。”  
“晚饭你们先吃吧，我们不太方便，额，对！临时聚餐，几个关系好的吃一顿。”  
“哎哟，临时的嘛，这我怎么算得准。”  
“嘶，先挂了，你们好好吃啊，我和小宝先去玩了，没事没事，考得还行，拜拜。”  
喻文波飞快地挂了电话，调出手机里的视频模式去拍王柳羿给他口交的样子，他的性器上沾着王柳羿自己的骚水，精液和尿混在一块，发出一种奇怪又让人难以抗拒的吸引力。这就是他们说的费洛蒙吗？王柳羿迷迷糊糊地想，嘴上乖乖地一点点把那些东西给吃掉，然后生涩地给喻文波做深喉。  
家里人一定知道了。  
赤裸着做坏事的两个学生仔心里多少有些没底，只能藉慰于这点刺激来忘记接下来有可能要面对的狂风暴雨。但是能怎么办呢？他们已经没办法分开了呀。  
看着成熟些的那个人反而是还没成年的弟弟，他摸了摸王柳羿已经被汗蒸得半湿的发顶哄着人给自己吃得再深些，用那细窄的喉管去夹已经起了反应的性器，来回吮吸，连下面的卵蛋也不放过，囊袋的褶皱都被王柳羿一一舔过，他着迷于喻文波散发出来的那种介于男孩和男人之间那令人沉迷的吸引力，他从小被这个人护在身后，不管喻文波是出于听从家里人的话还是出于自己内心，这将近二十年的守护都是真实的，他贪恋这样的温暖，并且渴望霸占更久，他想要喻文波永远爱护他，一如现在这样。  
“老公再肏肏小宝可以吗？”  
王柳羿趴在床尾翘起屁股对着喻文波，自己主动塌下腰，用手指分开露出已经被干得艳红花唇，那里竟然已经积了小小一滩情液，被王柳羿拨开后顺着腿根往下滴，像是勾引蜜蜂来采蜜的雌蕊，只对着他绽放出最艳丽的模样。  
“想要老公怎么做？”  
“要，想要被老公舔……唔……好棒，老公……”  
喻文波形状英俊的鼻尖顶开那道肉缝，舌尖去舔下面一点的位置，入口本来就浅，被喻文波的鼻子肏哪里的认知让王柳羿更敏感了，明明什么都还没做就又喷了些水出来。  
“还要，老公捏，捏前面那里……”  
那个词语实在过于羞耻了，那只属于女性的，只用于体验快乐的位置，王柳羿忍着羞赧把那两个字念出来后就把脸埋进了自己的胳膊里。  
喻文波轻笑了一声，用手指去奸那颗顶出来阴蒂，喻文波知道的，王柳羿喜欢被碰那里，不管在哪里，教室也好，器材室也好，甚至是电影院，KTV里，不管有没有人，王柳羿有多难为情，只要自己摸摸这里王柳羿就什么都肯了，大庭广众下被自己奸也没关系。  
“唔，好舒服，喻文波……”  
喻文波也是和王柳羿上床后才知道自己的名字被念出来居然这么好听，把人舔到一次后喻文波就压着人又肏了进去，他嘴里还有王柳羿的味道，硬是压着人发狠地亲吻着。他发狠地干着王柳羿的屁股，像是一只发情的小兽捕获了他的雌兽，王柳羿被干得浪叫，喻文波平时哄着才肯讲的那些下流话全部乖乖地说给他听。  
“小宝今天怎么这么浪？”  
“好爱你。”

后穴是早上出门前王柳羿自己扩张好的，他本就想好今天要好好喂一喂素了小半个月的男朋友，其实他们这段时间的性事几乎就没间断过，但是喻文波顾念着王柳羿的身子都没尽兴，今天考完试了自然是要好好放松一下。  
王柳羿忍着羞赧要喻文波摸摸后面，那里早被情欲折腾得绵软，王柳羿这段时间有刻意地注意饮食，前一晚还特意灌了肠，刚刚的情事弄出了不少水，因为姿势的原因有不少都流到了后面，后穴的穴口也是一片水光淫糜。  
“宝宝自己弄过了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这么乖要什么奖励？”  
“要杰克哥轻一点。”  
怕是第一次的体验过于粗暴，喻文波之后几次明显得温柔了很多，手指和舌头不知道哪个更灵活一点，一点点把他捧上高潮。这下又是一次开苞，王柳羿的花穴里吃的饱饱的，喻文波哄着人夹紧些不许漏出来，王柳羿听话地收紧着，只是这样后穴也跟着绞紧，娇滴滴地含着喻文波插进来的一根指头不松，喻文波曲起手指在穴内抠了一会儿，按得王柳羿腰都软了，这下是真的没力气了，整个人摔进潮湿的被褥里，又被人揽着腰直直地插进了后穴。  
“嗯，好撑……”  
“乖宝痛不痛？”  
“不痛，麻麻的，你动一动。”  
根本动不了，身后那处比前面还要窄些，喻文波只觉得王柳羿哪里都好，前后两个穴都这么会吸，前面的润后面的紧，他揉面团似的挤压着王柳羿嫩豆腐一样的屁股，插一下王柳羿就不自觉地缩一下，单薄的肩头看起来可怜极了。小屁股第一次吃喻文波的性器，甬道被撑得满满的，王柳羿只觉得喻文波的那玩意儿这么长，仿佛要顶进肚子里一般，又害怕又爽利。喻文波只进了一小段进来，王柳羿眼泪扑簌簌地掉了一串，喻文波去吻他，两个人亲了一会儿，趁着王柳羿正舒服又去给他揉前面，把小祖宗伺候爽了才又插进来一点点。  
王柳羿反手去摸两个人相连接的位置，喻文波的囊袋沉甸甸的，还有一点没肏进来，下一秒胸口就被拧了一下。  
“呜，你干嘛！”  
“再摸我可就忍不住了啊蓝哥？”  
所以这样还是已经在忍的程度了吗？喻文波掐着王柳羿的胯让人跪起来，这个位置插得比较方便，他一边吻对方好看的颈子，一边把性器抽出一点再插入。  
他是没准备在这里就给王柳羿开后面那处的苞的，什么都没准备，后面又不像前面那样是个天生挨操的地方，手边也没有润滑剂，只好时不时去逗弄着前面乖乖立着的阴蒂，哄着花穴吹出点水来润滑后面。  
王柳羿会吸得很，喻文波的温柔持续了十几分钟就彻底破功了，把对方的呻吟和尖叫全部吞进口里，下面猛烈地动了起来，王柳羿喊了几声又尝出了点甜头，喻文波可真会肏，每一下都干在他最舒服的点上，只是王柳羿射的太多了，已经硬不起来了，连尿都被干得喷了两回。喻文波能全部插入后又退出来一点，抱着人换了正面位。他知道王柳羿喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，或者说任何时候都合适接吻，他们一起复习的时候就很容易心猿意马，主动的人有时候是喻文波有时候是王柳羿，甚至王柳羿会更多一点，乖乖地闭上眼睛，嘴巴微张着，喻文波就顺势而为完成一个亲吻，然后抱着人躺到床上去了，或者不是床，在房间里的懒人沙发，或者就是地板，书桌，他们喜欢床铺的柔软，也不排斥坚硬的桌板，甚至喻文波唯一一次没交作业就是因为他那张卷子射满了王柳羿精擦不干净了，作为惩罚王柳羿被干了整整一夜，最后还要吃着喻文波的鸡巴睡觉。  
“乖宝喜欢被肏逼还是屁股？”  
“都喜欢……”  
“真贪心，但是老公只有一根怎么办？”  
看起来是个二选一的抉择，但是哪里被干都好舒服，王柳羿抱着喻文波皱着眉头有些委屈，“老公救我。”  
真娇，从小被自己惯到大，一点点不顺他意的话，自己可能比他都难受。喻文波连着干了几十下，直到把王柳羿后面也肏吹了一次也没停，抱着人坐起来，抽出性器又插到花穴里，软肉立马缠了上来裹着喻文波的阴茎，王柳羿爽得眼泪都出来，双腿叠在喻文波后腰的位置收紧攀着人娇声道：“喻文波，再重一点！”  
“这会儿不怕疼了？”  
“杰克哥，小宝还要……”  
“真骚，自己摸奶子给老公看。”  
扁平的胸口缀着两朵娇嫩的小花，喻文波玩的时候可没有手下留情，拧得奶尖都红了，王柳羿自己只敢轻轻地揉，摸了两下就和喻文波撒娇说要亲，屁股挨了一顿肏，床上的王柳羿好像更乖了点，喻文波自然是什么都肯的，几下顶得王柳羿姓什么都不知道了。  
两个洞都被开了荤认了人，这下王柳羿觉得自己完完全全都是喻文波的了，难得大胆地给喻文波盖了一个戳，脖子上被吻出一点圆圆的痕迹，生怕别人不知道这个帅哥有主了。  
“想好了？在爷身上留了印，明天和爷回家的时候记得改口叫爸妈啊。”  
王柳羿点点头，又催促着喻文波动作快些，其实下面都要被干到麻痹了，已经本不清楚痛苦与欢愉，但是王柳羿就是贪恋这种被占有的感觉，被喻文波抱着就很有安全感了，被内射也好舒服，肚子里吃得饱饱的，好像真的也就不觉得饿了。  
“乖宝，乖老婆，这么喜欢挨操，以后天天干你好不好？”  
“好。”  
被干得迷糊的王柳羿完全不知道自己答应了怎么样一件不得了的事情，之前学习压力大，他们的性事还都在睡前，次数虽然多但也只是浅尝辄止，这下毕业了，喻文波有大把的花样来折腾王柳羿，当然，要把人身体先养好，不然这么脆弱的身子，多做几次都要晕过去，他可不舍得。


	4. 皎皎04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 初夜  
> 下药

王柳羿喝完那瓶饮料后就觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他把这些归咎为日头太盛，以为自己只是中了些暑气，摇摇晃晃地站起身把书本塞进背包里准备先回家休息一下，他身体向来称不上健壮，前些年也中暑过一次，差点去了他半条命，他可不想再被按着刮痧放血。  
刚迈出图书馆的门，脚下就没了力气软软地向后倒去，跟在身后的喻文波上前两步把人搂紧怀里打横抱起来。  
“喻文波？你怎么在这？”  
“你这个傻逼都成年了还不知道不能喝离开过视线的东西吗？今天我不在你就完蛋了。”  
那个下药蠢货被喻文波拖进卫生间里没有摄像头的角落暴揍了一顿，他平时也欺负王柳羿，但是还真不能忍别人用这么下作的手段去动他。这个小哥哥他护了将近二十年，自从知道了对方的小秘密后他更是每天留了百万个心眼观察四周有没有人要把这个永远不设防的小笨蛋给骗走了去。  
但是也正是因为王柳羿没这么多心眼，对人永远抱有善意，今天才给了他可乘之机。  
礼拜天大中午，学生仔放假，大人可没得休息。两家家长都在工作，喻文波先把人带回了自己家，只是回家这么十几分钟的车程王柳羿就出了一身的汗，露在外面的皮肤仿佛被烧红了一般滚烫。喻文波回家第一件事就是把空调给打开，他的房间不算很大，温度降得很快，他把人扶到了床上想去给人倒杯水拧把毛巾，结果还没转身就被人抓住了手腕。  
“我很快回来，你不渴吗？给你去倒水。”  
“喻文波我好难受。”  
“废话，你以为你喝的饮料里被加了什么？你现在就是被肏了才能舒服。”  
这个词太粗鲁了，王柳羿耳朵尖的温度更加高了。但是他没有松开对喻文波的桎梏，明明喻文波的手腕也很烫，或者说喻文波本身就是个体热的，不管冬天夏天都是个移动的暖炉，夏天的时候简直可以说是火炉了，但是热得厉害的王柳羿就是觉得贴着喻文波能舒服点。  
“别走，喻文波别走。”  
“现在不让我走，你一会儿别后悔啊。”  
后悔？后悔什么呢？  
王柳羿的衣服和裤子被一件件脱掉丢到了床下，他的神经仿佛也因为药物而变得迟钝，被脱光了好一会儿，喻文波用眼神把他上上下下奸了个透才反应过来用手去捂下面那道狭窄的肉缝。  
“遮什么？我都看完了，今天你要是落在那个给你下药的人手里，现在逼都要被插烂了。”  
“呜……喻文波，杰克哥……”  
这个人就是不能让自己放心哪怕一会会儿，怎么会这么没心眼呢？一想到他有可能被其他企图不轨的人占了便宜，喻文波是真的没办法冷静下来和他好好说话。怎么说都是还没成年的冲动弟弟，上头的时候讲出的话一句都不温柔。  
王柳羿把自己蜷成一只小虾米背对着坐在床沿的喻文波不去理他，偏偏对着喻文波的屁股，臀肉白皙浑圆，底下那条水光潋滟的肉缝也勾人得不行，喻文波的手很热，他分辨不出是自己的体温高，还是王柳羿的穴儿里更热一点。  
完全不温柔地插进了一根手指，这个器官本不该出现在男人身上的，王柳羿藏着这样美好的小秘密长到了十八岁，自以为保密工作做得一丝不漏，却不想自己暗恋了十几年的弟弟自从知道了这个小秘密后每天都在盘算怎么把人吃到嘴里。  
仅仅只是一根手指，喻文波翻搅了一会儿房间里就回荡起一阵淫靡的水声，王柳羿喘得很好听，又娇又嗲，仿佛在体验什么极大的乐趣。被摸得舒服了的王柳羿终于回过神来了，转过头瞪着喻文波的眼神也是软软的，他从没靠过这里器官获得过快感，不知道为什么喻文波只是用手指就能让他这么舒服。陌生的体验危险又新奇，他下意识地合拢腿把喻文波作乱的手给轻轻夹住，“你，你想干嘛？”  
王柳羿眼眶含泪的样子太过可怜可爱，喻文波叼着对方的眼镜腿把眼镜给摘了，亲了亲对方的泪珠，居然好心情地开始调戏王柳羿了。  
“想啊，把你给奸了，你要是愿意，我们就是合奸。”  
他怎么可以说是要奸他呢？他当然是愿意的，但是他们还没有开始交往，这样直接上床的话就是合奸吗？他不想，他们的关系应该更加亲密一点，这样的事安在他们身上应该叫做爱才对。  
喻文波的手被踢了几脚，知道人是不乐意了，这才压到人身上把人抱住，他的手指沾满了王柳羿花穴内的骚水，湿乎乎的，整个抹到了王柳羿的腰上。他把王柳羿汗湿的刘海拨开了一些，高三的学习紧张，王柳羿已经很久没有剪头发了，刘海有些长，现在沾了汗湿哒哒的，像一只可怜的小猫。  
“不想被我肏吗蓝哥？”  
被指奸到高潮的王柳羿脑子浑浑的，勉强捕捉到几个字眼，乖乖地点点头，刚刚那一下他被摸得太舒服了，甚至下一秒就开始留恋起喻文波说的要怎么奸他的那种描述。  
“想……”  
“想什么？”  
“想要杰克哥……”  
喻文波这才亲了亲王柳羿的唇瓣，知道能讲出这种程度的话对于王柳羿来说已经很害羞了，然而沉溺与高潮的人比他想得更加大胆一点，居然主动探出舌尖去舔了舔喻文波干燥的唇瓣。喻文波像是一个永远善于把握机会的猎人，既然王柳羿愿意，那他就不客气了，扣着人的后颈完成了这个又王柳羿主动的亲吻。  
这是他们的初吻，虽然还没有人主动告白。  
但是在此之前，喻文波勃起的性器已经插进了王柳羿湿润的花穴里，龟头破开了花唇口那紧致的肉壁就堪堪停了下来。外面正是一天中最热的时候，他们两个人在房间里赤裸地抱作一团，明明空调气温调得很低了，他们还出了一身的汗。  
亲过嘴好像连单纯的上床都变得暧昧了起来。  
永远充满仪式感的王柳羿想，这样的亲吻是不是也代表了喻文波心里对他还是有些想法的呢？  
花穴狭窄，即使是因为药物的作用，那里湿得一塌糊涂，但是王柳羿的身体太过青涩了，喻文波用手一寸寸丈量着这具看起来有些发育不良的身体，那里都瘦瘦窄窄的，下面也是。喻文波掐着对方的胯又挤了一点进去，他很享受这样摧毁王柳羿身体防御的感觉，里面的肉很紧，要温柔的爱抚和亲吻才能让他软下来一点点，但是被裹着龟头的感觉太过爽利，喻文波哪里忍得住。他还有大半年才满十八岁，是小王柳羿一岁多的弟弟，哥哥应该宽容些才对，而且，这么大的还没什么戒心，的确应该用一点疼痛来给他长长记性。  
“呜，好痛，喻文波太大了，我好痛……”  
“知道痛就对了，在外面一点防备都没有是要吃苦头的，王柳羿，记住没有？”  
王柳羿咬着唇不再示弱，眼眶里蓄满了眼泪，眨一下就滴下来一串，也许是这眼神太过柔软，喻文波有些不忍心了，他轻声哄着王柳羿一遍遍念着他的小名，亲吻转移走了王柳羿大部分注意力，当王柳羿抱着人哼哼唧唧呻吟出声的时候喻文波扣着对方的胯把自己整个阴茎都埋了进来。  
“啊！！疼！！喻文波你出去！”  
身体传来撕裂的痛处，王柳羿尖叫着哭了出来，长出来了点的指甲划伤了喻文波的后背，喻文波只停了那么一会儿儿，等王柳羿抽抽噎噎地哭了一阵才大开大合地干了起来。  
进来的时候是真的疼，花唇紧致湿润，这么柔软娇嫩的地方怎么经得起这么粗暴的动作，但是硕大的龟头顶进来，长驱直入直指花心就是几十下又猛又重地撞击，王柳羿的痛呼只持续了一小会儿，就被干地呻吟了起来。  
“觉着舒服了？小宝好紧，松一点，我要插不动了。”  
丰腴的屁股被拍出一阵肉浪，王柳羿不知道要怎么放松，几乎是凭着本能用这贪心的花穴在吸喻文波那根又粗又长的鸡巴，他被干得双眼泛白，还时不时地伸出点舌尖去索吻。接吻是件过于亲密的事情了，两个人感情上都是一张白纸，虽然喻文波从梦遗开始黄片也没少看，但是真刀真枪上场，这次还是第一次。他在片子里见过无数温柔旖旎的前戏，女方的阴唇和阴蒂该如何取悦，该怎么九浅一深的插入才容易使下面的人高潮，喻文波其实多多少少都有概念。但是他现在肏的是王柳羿，他就记不起一点如何讨好对方身体的小技巧了，他只想这样狠狠地插身下这个笨笨的小哥哥，痛一点就更好了，让他知道，就算自己疼他保护他，但是如果一点防备心都没有的话还是要受惩罚的。  
就像这样，明明是第一次被人肏，连穴儿都已经被插软了，像是一只发情的母猫在放浪勾引任何一个可以满足他的对象。  
下面被插得满满当当的，王柳羿肥嫩的花唇几乎要被撑得爆开了，喻文波第一次进这销魂窟，有些不太守得住了，咬着牙退出这温暖湿润的穴儿缓一下，他还没肏够，不想这么快就射。身下的床单被两人的体液浸湿了好大一片，喻文波把自己的性器抽出来的时候看了一眼，除了带出了一大滩王柳羿因为潮吹而喷出来的淫液，还有一点点内壁黏膜被撕裂而流出的血迹。  
殷红只有一点点，但是被撕裂的时候应该很痛吧。喻文波这下是真的有点慌了，抬眼去看王柳羿，对方倒是早就沉溺于喻文波刚刚给予的快感中，即使现在穴儿里已经没了那作孽的坏东西穴口还是一下下缩着，期待喻文波再喂进来点什么。  
阴蒂因为之前的高潮而微微翘起从肉缝里立了起来，乖小宝，喻文波亲昵地喊着王柳羿的小名，一边给他手淫。王柳羿搞不好还不知道自己有这么一个一碰就腿软的器官，那里从落入喻文波手掌心开始就传来铺天盖地的快感，双腿不自觉地分得更开了，王柳羿伸手去揽虚撑在自己身上的喻文波求他进来，连两条白嫩的腿都攀到了喻文波腰上。  
“刚刚叫我什么？”  
“喻……杰克哥，杰克哥进来啊，不要再欺负我了。”  
手指捏着那圆圆一粒阴蒂用力一捏，王柳羿哭着又喷了一次，喻文波的亲吻来得很凶，“你还在肚子里就被指给我了，我是你的谁？你该怎么叫我？”  
“老公，呜，老公，疼疼小宝吧。”  
像是终于听到了满意的回答，喻文波把盘在自己腰上的两条长腿握着脚踝提了起来，几乎把人压成对折，王柳羿的身体真软，腰软得可以折腾出各种姿势，穴儿里的媚肉也软，谄媚地吸着喻文波的性器往更深的地方插。  
舌尖交缠到一块，王柳羿咽下喻文波渡过来的唾液，他叫喊的声音都有些压了，嗓子也有些干，他从他的未婚夫那里汲取来一点点水分，又去亲他形状英俊的下巴，连下巴尖上那点将要滴落的汗都不放过。  
他被插得好满，喻文波射进来第二次的时候王柳羿已经清醒了些了，但是他还是沉醉在喻文波的怀抱里不愿意醒来，原来做爱是这么舒服的感觉啊，他突然有些后悔，如果自己再早一点，再主动一点，他们是不是会在更早的时候就偷吃禁果了呢？  
这场性事开始的时候好痛，但是在喻文波抱着他，亲他，喊他老婆的时候王柳羿几乎甘愿死在这场有些荒唐的情欲中。  
娇嫩的器官被干成了喻文波的形状，王柳羿仰面躺着，手背遮着眼睛喘着粗气，喻文波立马覆了上来，握着人的手换成了十指紧扣的姿势，他的亲吻和抚摸都温柔，只有那插入的动作粗鲁得过分。王柳羿被干得有些受不住了，呜咽着求饶，药物的作用褪去后他这样单薄的身体是扛不住这样的剧烈的性事的。  
喻文波看着人哭得这般厉害也停了一会儿，搂着人摸他被淫水濡湿的屁股，花唇里还含着喻文波那粗长的欲望，后穴又被摸进来一根指头。  
“我，我不行的……”  
“只想被肏逼是吗？”  
“……前面也好痛啊。”  
“不想要的话以后都没有了哦。”  
“别！”  
这句王柳羿答得快，说完又好害羞，觉得自己这样是不是太放浪了些，但是他被喻文波用鸡巴干成这个样子再说什么矜持的话就显得很矫情了。  
“这么喜欢吗？”  
王柳羿不知道对方是在问是喜欢他还是喜欢被他干，亦或者两者都有，但是他已经献吻又献身，再说什么主动的话就真的太廉价了，他什么心情难道喻文波真的不知道吗？  
他搂着喻文波的脖颈献上自己的唇，喻文波不会拒绝任何王柳羿的示弱和示好，甚至好心地给他手淫，时不时就揉揉那粒可爱娇嫩的阴蒂让王柳羿吹出更多水来。  
“被破处觉得舒服吗？”  
“蓝哥的逼也太嫩了。”  
“插进来的时候出血了，痛不痛？”  
“下次轻一点，不会弄疼你了。”  
“乖老婆，自己揉一下。”  
“自己分开点，老公这样插得比较深。”  
王柳羿的新晋未成年老公上任第一天尝遍了甜头，多汁柔软的嫩穴和甜蜜的唇瓣，王柳羿口里只会说让喻文波开心的话，又乖又娇，怪不得这么多人觊觎他。  
喻文波放肆地摸着王柳羿白皙的长腿，把两条腿都扛在了肩上然后整个人压了下来，快速地抽插让王柳羿的屁股在空中就喷了不少水，淫液沿着屁股缝往下滴，垫在王柳羿下面的被子也湿得一塌糊涂。  
“蓝哥这么多水，把被子都弄湿了晚上我怎么睡？”  
“那去我家睡吗？”  
“去你家，你房间，在你的床上干你吗？”  
王柳羿被喻文波讲得梗住，他以前也都有和喻文波一起睡的，没想到以后一起睡这件事都生出了不一样的滋味来。在他的床上吗？喻文波只想着在嘴上欺负他一下，却不知道多少个夜晚王柳羿都在自己的床上翻来覆去，想喻文波想得睡不着。  
他乖乖地抱着自己的腿点点头，对喻文波发出了夜晚的邀请，在他的房间也没关系，就在他自己的床上吧，把他弄坏，打上属于喻文波的烙印，让他可以天天枕着喻文波留下的痕迹入睡。  
喻文波倒是还楞了一下，随后做得更用力了，恶狠狠地讲：“早知道你这么欠干，早就肏死你了。”  
不会的，其实喻文波虽然看起来偶尔有些凶，但是意外得好说话，拜托他的事基本都能得到回应，尤其是王柳羿，喻文波根本不会拒绝他。  
晚饭家里人临时有事没不能回来，喻文波叫了跑腿买了那家他们常去的私房菜，王柳羿半梦半醒地发起烧来，只能吃些清淡的粥，喻文波掐着对方的后颈骂骂咧咧了大半天，都是什么不长心眼啊，他不在就被别人肏了，身体怎么这么差之类的。王柳羿被抱着洗了澡，穿着喻文波的睡衣软在懒人沙发上，看着喻文波笨拙地换床单被单，他们都是干不来家务的人，换被子看起来简单，对于喻文波来说上手也不容易，一开始甚至套错了角，等他忙活好出了一身汗一转头发现王柳羿缩在懒人沙发上看得津津有味的，气得他把人抱着摔进刚换的被褥里。  
“把爷的被子都尿湿了还敢笑？”  
“……喻文波你不要乱讲，我没有那个……”  
“哦？那下次就把你干尿。”  
“喻文波！”  
“哎，折腾啥？你还有力气我们就再做一次，乖乖在被窝里躺着。”  
喻文波下楼拿了跑腿送来的晚饭和药，两个人吃完了饭喻文波又爬上了床，王柳羿下面涂了药不能穿内裤，喻文波摸了一会儿又有些心猿意马，王柳羿哪里不清楚，只好问是不是想做了，喻文波直接关了灯搂着人躺回去。  
“别闹，再动就真的干死你。”  
“这样不难受吗喻文波？”  
“蓝哥在你眼里我真的这么不当人吗？你就趁现在折腾吧，等你好了你再试试。”  
王柳羿拉高被角遮住大半张脸，不想让自己笑得太荡漾的样子被喻文波看到，下一秒被人连人带被子捞回怀里。  
“干嘛？要带着爷的被子私奔？”  
“哎哟喻文波你好吵！”  
喻文波想怼回去，一句话卡在喉咙里，只好亲了亲王柳羿的唇瓣，两个人又搂着讲了会儿小话王柳羿才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。


	5. 皎皎05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 初夜之前  
> 边缘性行为

他们俩上了高中之后就很少一起睡了，今天正好是喻文波爸妈出差家里没人他也就和小时候那样放了学直接去了王柳羿家，王家妈妈做了饭吃了点就约了局去朋友家打麻将了，王爸爸在单位值夜班，家里就只有他们两个人。最后洗碗的是王柳羿，他在家里一般穿的比较随意，冬天家里开着暖气，他就穿了条棉裤站在洗碗槽前。  
王柳羿身上是真的瘦，但是屁股肉嘟嘟的，又嫩又软，浑圆的屁股把棉裤撑起一个弧度，如果是女生的话，这样的腿这样的屁股，怕不是早就被人骗到手了，但是这样的身型摆在王柳羿身上好像也没有任何不和谐。  
喻文波啃着之前王柳羿洗给他的苹果，咬一口，脆生生的，满口都是水果香甜青涩的味道，他嚼吧嚼吧咽下去才回过神自己居然又盯着王柳羿的屁股发了十分钟的呆。  
第二天是周末，虽然临近期末了，但是他们俩成绩都不错，倒是不会因为复习而熬夜，两个人打了几盘游戏就准备洗澡睡觉了。他们之间如果要留宿的话一般都是王柳羿去喻文波家，喻文波的床是1.5米的，两个半大的男生睡还不算挤，毕竟其中一个王柳羿甚至比这个年纪的女孩还要瘦些。王柳羿房间的是单人床，1.2米，喻文波上了初中之后就没怎么睡过了，实在挤得慌，最后一次在王柳羿的床上过夜还是几年前的时候，第二天喻文波难得的先醒了，小小的王柳羿就缩在他的怀里枕着他的胳膊，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子边，那是个清晨，喻文波刚刚步入青春期，正是容易上头的时候，晨勃的欲望翘得高高的，王柳羿的小白腿夹在他的腿中间，时不时就蹭过那个要命的位置。些许是被兄弟蹭射的事情太过羞耻，之后几年喻文波多多少少有些回避这么亲密的接触了。  
王柳羿就是在自己都没注意的时候长成了现在的样子吗？让女孩都羡慕的纤细长腿，天鹅般优雅的脖子，还有比女生都要好看的手，还有那个圆圆的屁股，一看就是手感很好的样子。  
喻文波先洗的澡，出来之后换王柳羿进去。很奇怪，从小到大他从来没有和王柳羿一起洗过澡，即使是小时候性别意识模糊，两边的家长也都是让他们分开洗的，但是喻文波去别人家玩，留宿过夜的时候别人的爸妈从来没在意过这个问题。  
王柳羿的这件睡衣已经穿了很久了，但是是顶好的料子，摸上去是丝绸的质地，喻文波摸了两把觉得这料子摸着滑滑的，心也跟着一阵溜痒。他拿着睡衣站在浴室门口喊了一句说王柳羿的睡衣落外面了，里面王柳羿还在冲澡，哗哗的水声让他根本没有注意到喻文波的大嗓门。喻文波喊了两次就有些不耐烦了，直接开门走了进去，这下动静总算是够大，王柳羿转过身的时候吓了一跳，手也不知道往哪遮，整个人仿佛过了一遍开水，全身红得像只熟透的小番茄。  
喻文波总算觉得自己唐突了，放下睡衣也红着耳朵出去了。  
小宝下面光溜溜的啊。  
好干净。  
喻文波只是匆匆看了一眼，没好意思多瞧，这种感觉很奇怪，像男生，尤其是青春期的男生，从来不会忌讳看对方下体什么的，尤其是在上厕所的时候，大家脱了裤子撇尿甚至都是要比大小的。喻文波有些不自在地摸了摸自己那里摆了个自己舒服的位置，好像王柳羿的性器和别人的比要秀气很多，下面和奶油刀切馒头似的，白嫩嫩的，好看的不像个男生的下体。喻文波觉得那阔别几年，早就陌生了的感觉又回来了，他有点要硬了，因为看到了他好兄弟漂亮的性器和光裸的屁股。  
喻文波上了床把脸埋进王柳羿的枕头上，上面还有王柳羿身上香香的味道，他知道王柳羿偶尔会喷香水，有时候像一只成熟的橘子，有时候又像被蜂蜜沁过的油桃，总归是那种甜甜的，想让人咬上一口的水果。王柳羿再怎么墨迹，男生洗澡的速度摆在那了，喻文波自己撸了一会儿，听到卫生间门打开的声音就立马停下了动作用被子把自己盖好躺下来，做出一副很困的样子。  
王柳羿自觉地爬到里面的位置，喻文波体热，喜欢睡不靠墙的那边，这样晚上睡热了还能把脚给伸出去，王柳羿怕冷，睡前还会乖乖地缩在墙角，等喻文波关了灯，睡过去的王柳羿就寻着热源挨过去贴着喻文波的胳膊抱着。  
喻文波是一点都不觉得王柳羿这样的小动作有什么问题的，他们从小就这样，两个人一冷一热刚好互补，喻文波大方地借出自己的胳膊把人搂过来用自己的体温熨着，王柳羿舒服地哼唧几声，贴着喻文波蹭蹭，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，乖乖的。  
两个人贴得极近，喻文波好不容易忍下去的欲望又有了抬头的趋势。他闭上眼睛脑子里就全是王柳羿光着身体洗澡的景象，泡沫和水珠沿着他细瘦的脊背往屁股中间那道沟壑淌，喻文波这才想起些什么不对劲，他只是匆匆看了一眼，看得并不分明，但是王柳羿那里好像和自己的是有些什么不同。  
房间的窗帘没有拉，王柳羿床边的这面窗户直直地对着喻文波房间，不过住在隔壁的喻家今天没人没亮灯，倒是路边的路灯尽职尽责地发光发亮，衬着月色照进来，把原来就很白的王柳羿显得更加白皙了。  
喻文波侧倚着看着怀里睡得香甜的小哥哥，闻着他身上好闻的沐浴露的味道有些心神荡漾，他和不少男生比过大小，从来没见过王柳羿这么好看的阴茎，他有些控制不住自己想去碰碰对方那里。王柳羿有时有些皮，但是对喻文波说得上很好了，喻文波要做什么王柳羿嘴上不乐意，但是身体还是乖乖地都会服从，那这次，他只是想摸摸小哥哥的下体，他们关系这么好，王柳羿一定不会生气的，再说都是男生嘛，摸一下有什么关系，王柳羿要是生气的话就让他摸回来呀，自己可比对方大方多了，不过一想到王柳羿那白玉似的手指摸自己那里的样子，喻文波就觉得有些上头，鸡巴翘在那里几乎要把内裤给顶破了。  
被子被拉下去一点，房间里有暖气，王柳羿的胳膊没了遮盖抖了两抖，把自己往喻文波怀里缩，王柳羿有鼻炎，睡觉的时候总是下意识地微张着嘴，靠过来了喻文波也不躲，甚至稍稍低下了头，让王柳羿饱满的唇瓣贴到自己的侧脸上。王柳羿和边上那些粗糙的男生不一样，他又白又嫩好像看起来格外精致些，干燥的季节都会涂着润唇膏，唇瓣软软的，亲在脸上像是那种嘟嘟的，果冻的触感。  
两个人都没穿睡裤，两个人光裸的腿贴到一起烫烫的，喻文波隔着那层棉质的布料去摸王柳羿的性器。秀气的阴茎和主人一样乖乖地睡着，喻文波看不着也觉着可爱，拇指抵着顶端揉了揉，又往下整个包住从下往上摸，撸了两下终于发现了不对劲地方，卵蛋下面有一道凹壑，他的手指隔着内裤往里面摸了摸，就揉了一会儿，内裤的布料就有了濡湿的感觉。  
喻文波的心跳飞快，他从侧边摸进去就沾了满手的滑腻，他第一次摸到这种黏腻温热的液体，像是他看的片里的那些女孩被肏到高潮时流出来的那种骚水，黏糊糊的挂在他的指尖的。他往中间的肉缝摸进去，那里的肉很软很嫩，好像用力摸一下都会留下印子，喻文波的动作是从未有过的小心。他死死地盯着怀里毫无戒备的小哥哥，对方好像被什么惊扰了梦境连呼吸都有些重了，张着唇喘了喘像是索吻的样子。喻文波又往那肉缝里面摸去，入口处有一点褶皱，里面又是完全不一样的触感了，高热紧致的肉壁嘬着喻文波的指尖往里吸，他有些紧张地咽咽口水，理智告诉他应该要停下来了，他发现了一个两家人共同守护的秘密，这么娇嫩的一朵小花，喻文波把王柳羿的内裤脱了下来，让对方的腿搁在自己腿上，用指尖去戳那紧闭的入口，他像一只上蹿下跳的老虎，龇牙咧嘴地要去占有一朵还打着花苞的玫瑰。  
他想要这朵花，让他因为自己绽放，变成成熟的样子，他切实地感受到这个秘密的甜蜜，也决定和家人一起继续守护这朵还青涩的花骨朵。  
喻文波想要仔细看看，他摸着手机钻进了被窝，偷偷开了手电筒的模式用灯光照着王柳羿那里。喻文波的下身长着黑硬蜷曲的毛发，王柳羿这里白白净净的，喻文波小心地分开了花唇，里面水红的肉壁还滴着淫液，他有些控制不住地嗅了一口，这么青涩的地方居然也这么令人着迷。他终于把王柳羿身上那种清新的味道和未成年少女身上干净的体味对上等号。他也看过几部破处的小电影，里面的女孩叫的骚浪又放荡，但是他的王柳羿这里长得好乖，特别好看，像只白白胖胖的小馒头，连淫水都是好闻的。  
他抠挖了一会儿又捣出一点湿漉漉的液体，他受了蛊惑般地亲了亲那里，自己干燥的唇瓣被这湿润的液体濡湿，他伸出舌头舔了一小口，舌尖卷了一点骚水咽下，是那种甜腥的味道。  
他还没有亲过王柳羿，也没亲吻过别人，他看过电影中双方沉醉亲吻的镜头，两条红艳的舌头缠到一处吻得难舍难受，他有些痴迷地看着王柳羿下面开着的这朵小花，这个属于女孩的器官长得也很美，是喻文波看了这么多片里最好看的逼了，白嫩嫩的，花朵的形状，他想他的初吻大概是要交代在王柳羿身上了，还是睡着的王柳羿，但是没关系，他不介意的。  
他的口腔和王柳羿的花穴同样高热，一手摸着王柳羿滑腻的腿根，另一只手不得不按住自己胸口疯狂鼓动的心脏，他的嘴包住了王柳羿的花唇吸了一下，嘬了点水来咽下去，这个并不解渴只能让他更热了。四瓣唇碰了碰，喻文波只不过是个还没成年的臭小子，所以那方面的印象都是从小电影来的，亲吻也应该由年长的哥哥主动才对，那朵沾了点晶莹的口水的玫瑰吸引着他又吻了下去，这次他无师自通，伸出舌尖去撩拨对方湿润的嫩肉，他吻得很深，舌尖插进去搅弄起一点声响后又温柔地扫荡所有他能碰到的地方，他咽下王柳羿给他的淫液，又把自己的口水交换给他，两张嘴都亲得湿漉漉的。  
这是他们的第一个吻，是喻文波主动的。  
喻文波在被窝里磨蹭了小半个小时，出来的时候闷了一头的汗，一股邪火烧得他四肢发烫，他把人搂得更紧一些，他快要射了，他不清楚为什么摸王柳羿的那里他自己会这么舒坦。他喘出的粗气一阵阵打在王柳羿的小脸上，小哥哥脸颊也粉粉的，看起来诱人极了，像那枝头的水蜜桃，喻文波只要再低下头就可以亲上去了，嘴对嘴的那种。  
他爬到了王柳羿的身上，两个人赤裸的下肢交缠到一处又热又快活，王柳羿那张寡淡的脸上居然也浮现出一点娇艳的颜色，是少女那种含羞待放的好看。他先前已经看过王柳羿的阴蒂了，小小的一点尖尖儿，喻文波是知道这个，他可以不进去，单单只是这里就能给王柳羿无限的快乐。他轻轻地揉了揉便觉得穴儿里更润了些，那些黏液一股一股地浇在在穴口潜伏着的肉红的阴茎上。  
喻文波的包皮割得很早，龟头是很好看的形状。喻文波握着自己的欲望在穴口打转，那个肉洞实在太小了，吃下他的食指都勉强，他知道进去一定很舒服，但是不是现在。溢出穴口的骚水尽数灌溉在了喻文波的龟头上，喻文波的确是有这么笃定王柳羿会喜欢他的资本的，他这处生得又大又好看，不是什么花架式，是真的可以给王柳羿所有快乐的好东西，只要王柳羿想要，他就可以什么都给他。  
他在那粒粉色的尖尖儿上弹了一下，花唇竟像失禁般地出了好些水，喻文波终于不再忍了，食指在马眼的位置磨了磨直接射进了王柳羿被他玩得绽放的花唇里。  
睡梦中的王柳羿像是终于得到了什么奖励，勾着嘴角看起来很开心的样子，喻文波把漏出来的精液用指头刮了刮，在王柳羿张口呼吸的时候把指头探进了他的嘴里去夹那根柔软的舌头。  
最后喻文波又摸了摸被喂了一发白浊的嫩逼，知道对方吃饱了，就在外面轻轻揉了揉，穴儿都是要养的，他的精液就是最好的滋养，他对王柳羿从小就大方，这玩意儿自然也可以都交给王柳羿。酣睡的人不知道在做什么美梦甚至在砸吧着嘴，喻文波轻手轻脚给人穿上内裤，又觉得好可惜，搂着人亲了几口，一手放在王柳羿的两腿间才算满足地闭上了眼睛。


	6. 皎皎06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 公交  
> 真空制服裙

填完志愿后是最后一次返校了，校长和年级代表讲完话，王柳羿站在体育馆里昏昏欲睡，这半个月他和喻文波几乎过着日夜颠倒的生活，很早没有这么早起过床了，他们全天都在起床吃饭打游戏看电影做爱中度过，仿佛要把前面十八年因为学习压抑的天性全部释放出来。这是最放肆的一个暑假了，家长也都懂就没太管着他们。  
高考结束后他们的关系是真的瞒不住了，喻文波还好，王柳羿身上零星的衣服遮不住的位置也有些暧昧的痕迹，鉴于两家的关系四位家长好好坐下来谈了谈，看王柳羿和喻文波态度是真的坚定索性也就随他们去了。只是一点，王柳羿的身体一定要养好，这喻文波当然知道，滋补的中药往常王柳羿喝不下了就偷偷给倒了，现在喻文波一天一顿盯得死死的，让王柳羿一个头两个大。  
冗长的讲话结束，高三的学生鱼贯而出飞奔会各自的教室，王柳羿慢吞吞地走到最后，他虽然成绩好，但是不是段里顶尖的那一波，常年在前十的位置徘徊，讲话发言轮不到也乐得个清闲。他和喻文波分数差的不算离谱，两个人勉强可以填上一个学校，只是高三的小孩哪里懂什么以后的就业规划王柳羿被按头填了个财会，喻文波填了个土木，以后估计课都不能一起上。  
“蓝哥还不回教室？”  
“回啦。”  
两个人的成长轨迹并不是完全重叠的，像初中到高中这段时间，王柳羿有明显觉得喻文波的心思在学习和玩上花得更多，年纪小的时候男孩还乐意扮演一个哥哥的角色照顾更加瘦弱些的王柳羿，等生活圈子扩大了些接触了新的朋友和游戏，王柳羿就不再是唯一能吸引他注意力的关注点了。王柳羿对剧烈运动不太感冒，喻文波个子不高倒是爱打篮球，那几年王柳羿待在班里看书跟张星冉的关系变得亲近些，只是这次毕业季，张星冉北上，他和喻文波填了本地的学校，他有些不舍，周围离别的情绪第一次感染了他，但是喻文波握着他的手这样的烫，仿佛可以驱走所有的难过。  
“好啦别难过，北京那里开学早，我们可以和张星冉一起过去，玩几天再回来。”  
“真的吗？喻文波这么热的天你居然愿意出远门？”  
“哎哟喂，为了哪个小祖宗？”  
喻文波的手掐上王柳羿的后颈，他知道有段时间他对王柳羿的关注少了，进而让王柳羿和张星冉走得近了些，虽然都是自己的原因，但是现在想想又有点吃味，王柳羿为了别人难过的话是绝对不可以的。  
“换个地方肏你，你以为能躲得了？”  
王柳羿拉着喻文波的手腕求饶，答应了个条件才让喻文波松了手。分别还远着呢，他们有将近三个月的暑假可以玩。毕业生们在教室里开完最后一个小会就解散了，他们几个关系好的约了下次聚会的日期也就都走了，王柳羿想叫喻文波的时候才发现整个教室居然就他一个人带了书包。  
“你今天带包干嘛？”  
“带你出去玩啊。”  
“去哪啊？爸爸妈妈知道不？”  
“和他们说了，还能把你卖了么？”  
“那喻文波你亏了啊，按斤算我可不值钱了。”  
“呸呸呸，屁话，我蓝哥千金不换。”  
两个人扯了会儿皮，王柳羿要走喻文波反而先上前一步把班级的门给关了，王柳羿被困在喻文波的手臂和门板之间心跳有些加速，这个逼不会在这里要搞事情吧？  
下一秒王柳羿就被人抱到讲台桌上吻了下去，他有些害羞，他不是没有在这里被喻文波干过，但是从来不是在白天呀。夏天的天气难以捉摸，刚刚外面还是晴空万里，突然就乌云密布了起来，王柳羿有些为难，他不想拒绝喻文波，但是也不想在这种环境下做那种事。  
“回去再弄好不好啊杰克哥？”  
“今天不回去。”  
“我们去哪？”  
“订了个温泉别墅，我们公交过去大概两个小时。”  
“那我们也先回家换个衣服吧，校服裤子好热。”  
是的了，这届的校服投标商真是心黑，男生夏天的校裤用的料子又厚又不透气，白天穿还方便，回家脱的时候布料被汗湿贴在腿上，难受的要命。  
“给你准备好了，就在这里脱吧。”  
与之相反的就是女生的制服裙了，设计青春又好看，姜黄的格子裙相当衬肤色，长度在膝盖上一点，喻文波手上这条绝对剪了将近十公分。  
“这，这怎么可以，你哪来的裙子！”  
“当初做校服的时候你忘了？那套被我扣下来了。”  
每个年级段的校服都有不一样的标致，高三的裙子的是姜黄色的，当初送上去的尺码数据出了些问题，主要是王柳羿那三围肩宽比女生还女生，衣服发下来的时候学校那里也没有仔细校对，还好每个班级都是派人去领的，那次正好是喻文波被拉了壮丁，要是换了其他人，高三这个爱搞事的年纪，讲不好王柳羿要被别人怎么嘲笑了。  
“以后再也没有返校日了，蓝哥最后一天能穿这个给我看吗？”  
男生的自尊一直被喻文波小心守护着，即使他嘴上老是欺负他，下手也没个轻重，但是对王柳羿的照顾都是切切实实的。王柳羿解开了皮带，失了固定的校裤垂落在脚踝的位置露出修长笔直的两条腿，姜黄色衬得王柳羿腿更白了，又细又瘦，比女生的还要好看。  
喻文波摸了两把就觉得心猿意马起来，手伸进王柳羿的裙底隔着内裤摸了摸那道凹壑，亲吻也变得火热了起来。喻文波太了解如何挑起王柳羿的情欲了，隔着一层单薄的布料喻文波摸到那隐藏在肉缝里的阴蒂揉了揉，王柳羿就连腰都软了，只能被人按着又亲又摸。  
“不，不行，杰克哥，求你了。”  
“那乖宝答应我一件事，老公就回去再肏你好不好？”  
最后王柳羿被剥了内裤撩起裙摆给喻文波指奸到喷了一次水才罢休，他知道这只是今天的一个开始。  
王柳羿不常戴帽子，尤其是这种女孩子的款，但是他现在穿着只有高中女生才能穿的校服裙，宽大的帽檐是最好的掩护了，加上他这段时间没去剪头发，后脑勺的头发都要长到脖子上了，喻文波用手指在发尾打了个圈，说蓝哥这样好可爱。  
一点都不可爱啦！  
去郊外的公交白天只剩这一班了，车上格外挤一些，像是装了一车的沙丁鱼罐头似的。王柳羿被喻文波圈在怀里一点点向后面走，他用手小心压着裙摆，不让裙摆被挤得翻起来，要是被人看到就完蛋了。他的内裤还在喻文波的校裤兜里，校服裙下的他是完全赤裸的，只有那被摸到潮吹的穴儿内含着一泡淫液，花唇可怜兮兮地收缩着，王柳羿觉得这股痒意快要钻进骨髓了，但是他没办法再去请求喻文波去对他做些什么，是他先拒绝对方的求欢的。  
车上很挤，他站在下车门边上的位置，因为下雨，即使是车里也因为乘客们的雨伞而变得湿漉漉的。因为是去郊外，车上还有好几个年纪很大的老爷爷，估计是相约去钓鱼的，渔具设备齐全，还带着些浓重的腥味。车上的环境说不上好，王柳羿紧紧地靠在喻文波的怀里，像是一对亲密的小情侣，他们已经毕业啦，即使穿着校服，亲密一点也是可以的。  
喻文波身上的校服又宽又大，夏天是决计不会穿这个外套的，但是这公交上的冷气像是不要钱，喻文波穿得竟然不觉得热。他们站着的位置有个出风口，喻文波挡住了大部分冷气，把人拉进自己怀里亲亲热热地搂着。王柳羿的小屁股就隔着短裙紧紧地贴在喻文波的胯上。  
校服宽松，从外面看不出什么异样，只有王柳羿知道喻文波已经起反应了，或者说喻文波是从学校里给他换裙子的时候就已经硬起来了。阴茎又热又大隔着这么点布料传来滚烫的温度，烫得王柳羿觉得自己更湿了。别人只当他们是情侣，毕竟在又挤又湿的车厢里，没有人会太去注意边上的人和事的，大家都专注于自己的事情，不是戴着耳机听歌就是在和边上的人聊天，并没有人注意到这个小角落里正在发生些什么。  
喻文波贴着王柳羿的耳廓轻声讲：“乖宝把裙子撩起来好不好？”  
“会被人看到的！”  
“没事，撩起来给老公摸摸。”  
喻文波上车的时候就注意到了，下车门处的监控坏了，司机那里的小屏幕是暗着的，头顶的全景监控电源灯也没亮，原本想到了订的别墅再好好搞一次，这下是忍不住想要使坏的小心思了。  
王柳羿当然不依了，双手死死拽着裙摆，却没想喻文波居然从后面摸了进来，手指沿着肉缝划了两下王柳羿就并不拢腿了，原本双腿合拢站得笔直的人颤抖着稍稍岔开了位置，喻文波轻笑一声摸了进去。和周遭干燥冷飕飕还带着腥气的空气不同，穴儿里是湿润又温暖的地方，喻文波另一只手臂勾过边上的柱子横在王柳羿前面，装模作样地拿出手机，好像是小情侣一起看微博朋友圈的样子，其实只是打开了备忘录飞快地敲起了字。  
【宝宝不听话的话晚上就不能睡觉了哦】  
【对，这样好乖，腿再分开些】  
【夹着老公的手指了】  
【继续，没事，喜欢被你夹】  
【一缩一缩的 很可爱啊】  
【要是现在能插宝宝的逼就好了】  
王柳羿的耳朵红到爆炸，飞快地关掉了备忘录才注意到喻文波的手机桌面是他的照片，不知道是哪次床事后偷拍的，王柳羿赤裸的身体裹在被窝里，肩头上满是亲吻的痕迹，眼睛闭着，睫毛被眼泪打湿，一缕缕搭着，鼻尖和双颊还红红，一看就是被干昏过去了，但是嘴角上扬着，明显被肏得很满足。原来自己睡着了是这个样子，喻文波简直有病，这桌面被人看到了要怎么办。  
但是他心底又生出一丝喜悦，他也好喜欢这样关注自己的喻文波呀。  
王柳羿一只手抓着雨伞挡在身前，另一只手往后探进了两个人贴着的位置，他的花唇里还夹着喻文波那根作乱的手指，他已经有些站不住了，前一天他们也做得很晚，喻文波射进来之后他在餍足地睡去，他好像是对喻文波的精液上了瘾。像是时常需要浇灌的栀子花，那花蕊每天淋上一遍精水才不会枯萎。  
他隔着裤子摸了摸那勃起的阴茎，很硬，在这些日子里的白天黑夜都给了他无数快乐的体验。如果，如果是喻文波的话，再过分都没关系的。  
王柳羿拉开了喻文波前面的裤链，伸进去摸了摸肉红的龟头，喻文波是真的想干他了，马眼里都流着水，王柳羿用手指勾了勾就退了出来。他把那点咸腥的味道用舌头舔了舔，觉得体内的手指停顿了一秒，随即疾风暴雨般抽插了起来，他实在夹不住了，隐约觉得自己的骚水沿着腿根滴了下来。  
有点咸啊。但是他好喜欢这个味道。  
出，出来了。  
喻文波没去给他打手枪，而是去揉捏那粒硬起来的阴蒂。酥麻的快感从身前传来，王柳羿捂着嘴巴生怕自己露出什么奇怪的声音，咬着牙关已经用尽了他所有的力气。  
“蓝哥这波差点意思啊，怎么可以自己先偷跑呢？”  
耳廓被轻轻咬了一口，公交驶过一段坑坑洼洼的路段，喻文波撩起了王柳羿身后的裙摆用自己的性器去磨他的股缝。臀肉又肥又嫩，喻文波蹭了几下，王柳羿的屁股缝里被蹭满了黏液，被撩得魂都要飞了，下意识地撅了撅屁股，用下面去蹭喻文波憋得出水的龟头。  
“宝宝怎么又肯了？”  
“杰克哥……”  
玻璃门多少都有些反光，王柳羿的脸上已经隐约有了情动的春意，平时到了这种程度喻文波是一定会抱着人给他一个吻的，但是车上人这么多的，突然这么亲热的话势必会被注意到，王柳羿没有得到那枚安慰的吻有些委屈。  
车缓慢停靠路边的站头，外面的雨愈发大了，一开车门就飘进来些雨水，后车门的人集体往后退了退免得被水溅到，王柳羿往后一步就把自己整个送到了喻文波的性器上。娇嫩湿润的穴口毫无预兆地被顶开，粗长的阴茎插进来一大半，王柳羿的惊呼混在了上车门处嘈杂的声音中。  
没有人下车，但是上来了不少人，本就拥挤的车厢变得更加没有空间了。喻文波掐着王柳羿的腰扣着人往后一按，把剩下的小半截也埋了进来。  
人和人的距离被无限拉近，喻文波帮他隔开了点缝隙，然而他们应该是这车上最亲密的人了，负距离的接触让王柳羿不得不靠在喻文波的怀里才能勉强站住。或许是这细白的长腿太过打眼，边上的人偶尔会往他们站着的位置瞄上一下，喻文波把王柳羿的帽檐往下压了压，遮住这巴掌大的小脸。王柳羿的情绪都在脸上，情动的样子尤其可爱，不自觉地微张着嘴想要索吻，已经不能做更加超过的事情了，王柳羿绝对会在车上失控的。  
但是喻文波就是喜欢试探王柳羿的底线，看看他到底能为自己做到什么程度。  
这段没有修缮完成的路段是真坏，王柳羿几乎是半眯着眼睛，手握着拉环，细瘦的腕子绷得紧紧的，青色的脉络在白到几乎透明的皮肤下勃勃地跳动着。  
车厢里很吵，两个人那黏腻的水声尽数掩盖在轰隆隆的交谈声中，外面偶尔传来几声响雷，王柳羿会配合着再撅起一点屁股，让喻文波更方便地肏他的花心。  
断断续续的肏干让两个人都觉得不过瘾，喻文波硬得要命，只想把王柳羿的裙子全部掀上去去揉他肉呼呼的小屁股，想用力地干他的花穴，把屁股撞出声响，把臀肉拍红，他想亲王柳羿娇滴滴的乳头和粉色的阴蒂。但是这样的话王柳羿会哭的吧，这个在人前要面子的小正经，要是在众人眼前哭着潮吹的话会怎么样呢？  
他当然是舍不得小宝贝情事中娇媚的神态被外人看到，又忍不住想要炫耀只有自己才可以让王柳羿变得如此纯情又放浪。  
小可怜的花穴被插的每一下都会紧紧地收缩，万分不舍地让喻文波退出去，每回插进来骚穴都热情得过分，王柳羿心里有鬼自然有些放不开，他的腿根热热的，淫液透明又粘稠，沾在那里外人不想歪的话根本不会注意到。他的腿有些抖，他好想让喻文波帮他摸摸前面，但是他穿着裙子，好难为情，阴蒂好痒，渴求着喻文波粗暴的对待，但是这个人坏得要命，每一下都这么骚动着他的花心，不够呀，这样是到不了的。  
王柳羿像只发情的雌兽一样对着喻文波摇着屁股，花心被碾了一圈，舒服的呻吟被硬压在喉咙里，只漏出一点小小的喘息。有人要下车了，身后的密集的人群又跟着挪动了两步，喻文波搂着人趁机猛干了几下，就觉得一股热流浇在了自己的龟头上，他的小哥哥永远这么不禁干，估计是被吓得厉害，穴儿猛地一缩，夹得喻文波爽得头皮发麻。年纪小些的弟弟是真的觉得难顶了，几个要下车的乘客已经挤到了他们前面，喻文波顺势又顶了几下哄着王柳羿放松。  
但是这个时候放松的话要出事的呀！  
酸胀的感觉漫上小腹，这种感觉在近期的情事中并不陌生，上车前被喂了好些水的王柳羿此刻有些憋不住了，双腿几乎绞在一块拧巴成了内八，他快要尿了，喻文波却更加过分，仗着前面有了遮掩竟然真的去摸他的阴蒂。  
裙摆要是再撩起来一点点就会露出他吃着阴茎的花唇，冷气很足，王柳羿还是出了一身汗，他被情欲蒸腾得神志不清，又忌惮边上的目光，最终松开了对裙摆的控制让喻文波彻底地占有了他。  
“小宝这么乖想要什么奖励呢？”  
白嫩肥厚的阴唇贪婪地吃着喻文波插进来的鸡巴，每搅动一下都会发出不小的水声，阴蒂被喻文波拉扯着，这是王柳羿的快感按钮，只要他按下去他的小哥哥不用一会儿就会骚得只知道吃他的阴茎了。  
“杰克哥，杰克哥，用力……”  
宽大的帽檐让喻文波没办法用这个姿势去亲王柳羿，他掀开王柳羿的裙子让他们交姌的部位露了出来，飞快地肏了十几下，插得王柳羿又喷了一次就立刻退了出来，搂着人换成了面对面的姿势。  
王柳羿有些没反应过来，光裸的下体暴露出来的一瞬间难堪与快感同时侵蚀着他的理智，与此同时他顾不上边上人的目光了，只想喻文波能再用力一些，用那种把他干坏的力度肏他。  
乖小孩得到了些甜头，那十几下的确肏得深，王柳羿如愿以偿地得到了高潮，随即整个人都僵在那里，喻文波的手心很热，隔着王柳羿汗湿的衬衫抚摸着他的脊背，所及之处仿佛都带着轻微的电流，放大着他给予王柳羿的全部刺激。  
“乖宝，用那里尿，没事的，尿出来就好了。”  
这次停靠的是个大站，外面的雷响了这么久也终于决定鸣金收兵了，王柳羿咬着唇尿了一点就吓得浑身都泛起了红，喻文波叹了口气又去摸王柳羿湿漉漉的嫩逼，这下是真的忍不住了，一下子尿了好多，把喻文波的袖口和裤脚都给打湿了。  
前后左右都有人要挤着下车，并没有人注意到这场荒唐的情事。尿液腥臊的味道被往来乘客的香水味和这雨天的味道遮盖住了，地上的一滩水也没有人会怀疑是刚刚那个站在这那个穿着姜黄色校服裙的高三女生的体液。  
车厢的后半段几乎都空了，喻文波牵着王柳羿坐到倒数第二排，他脱下了外套盖到了王柳羿的膝盖上，轻声哄着因为当众失禁而分外羞耻而抽泣着的小男朋友。  
外人看来大概就是帅气的男朋友惹了女孩子生气在安慰吧，女生看起来这么瘦，嫩生生的，的确应该要好好哄着才对呀。  
王柳羿半倚在喻文波肩上，单薄的肩头一抖一抖的，性事中失禁本就很害羞了，更别说是在这种情况下。他的注意力都在喻文波身上，没有在意边上的人有没有看到他们，现在想想还有点后怕。  
喻文波隔着帽子亲他的发顶，他的臂弯结实又温暖，抱着王柳羿的时候好像拥抱着最珍视的宝物。脏乱的车厢不是个温情的好地方，索性这段短暂又漫长的车程即将结束了。喻文波把书包挡在王柳羿的腿上遮住他的动作，喻文波的手探进王柳羿光裸的腿根又摸了摸，果不其然穴儿还是软软湿湿的，他勾了勾立着的阴蒂，王柳羿又闷哼了一声，这下才回过神想明白，王柳羿的眼泪不止因为害羞，还有更多的是不满足。  
他轻声哄着说到了地方就让人舒服，王柳羿有些不好意思，白嫩修长的手指遮住眼睛乖顺地点点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为被人说过写啥都像一个au所以这个系列只是想练手尝试下新的风格的，但是现在写着写着感觉有点不对头了，手头存稿发完后暂时不会更新了


	7. 皎皎07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 野外  
> 泥

下了车的时候雨已经很小了，因为下过雨所以气温了低了些走在室外也没有那种灼人的难受感觉。郊外风大，王柳羿小心地压着裙摆，喻文波走在他身后揽着他肩膀，伞是喻文波撑着的，两个人为了不被淋雨贴得很近。喻文波手心很烫，王柳羿觉得自己的肩膀都要被烫化了，可是这点温度只停留了一会儿就挪到了自己后背，然后隔着裙子揉了揉还夹着精液的小圆屁股。  
“会有人看到的……”  
喻文波没憋住直接发出一声闷笑，车站离他们订的小别墅还有一段距离，这里没有别的景点，唯一的卖点就是郊外空气好，周围环山景色清新，但是夏天这个温度会出来玩的人简直少之又少，加上刚刚那阵雷阵雨，边上连只鸟都没有。王柳羿这才意识到他们俩走在这条小径上，喻文波要把他抱起来干都不会有人看到。  
“好，听蓝哥的，我就是揉揉。”  
说着一只手就从裙摆底下摸了上来，那里落入了喻文波的手掌心，王柳羿简直连路都走不动了，“蓝哥快走啊，怎么不动了？”  
手指沿着那条肉缝在外面摸着，喻文波咬着王柳羿的耳朵尖：“蓝哥要是不快点到屋子里我就要忍不住啦。”  
王柳羿被摸得膝盖打颤，那股浓白混着他自己的淫液沿着穴儿滴下来浇在青石板的小径了，腿根那里乱七八糟的，他终于站不住了直挺挺地往地下坐幸好喻文波捞了一把这白嫩屁股才没沾上地上的泥水。  
“蓝哥怎么这么不小心？”  
“杰克哥我走不动了。”  
喻文波射进去好多，这会他夹不住了，东西就和失禁似的淅淅沥沥往下流，他那里仿佛失去控制般收缩着，却只是做无用功，那充盈的满足感逐渐消失，王柳羿委屈得嘴角都挂下来了。  
“哎哟乖宝小可怜。”喻文波愈发过分了，原本只是在外面轻轻抚摸着，现在一根指头直接插了进来翻搅着本就没剩多少的体液，他把雨伞递给王柳羿抓着，然后搂着人把人抱了起来。  
“啊！干嘛啦喻文波！”  
“这种表情，是不是招我心疼？”  
喻文波抱着人踢开一路半人高的草植把人压在了一块废弃的公示牌上，木制的公示牌带着点潮湿发霉的味道，雨水透过薄薄的校服衬衫把王柳羿的后背弄得湿漉漉的，喻文波拉下了裤头把已经硬起来的性器放了出来，狰狞的龟头抵着湿滑的入口蹭了蹭，搅出一点声响来就噗嗤一声整个插了进来。  
王柳羿尖声叫了一句，整个人攀在喻文波的肩上，手指几乎要嵌进喻文波的肩头，另一只手无力地抓着雨伞，雨伞是喻文波的，是一个人撑空间宽裕，两个人就要挤着才能不淋到雨的大小，黑胶遮光，罩下来两个人仿佛就到了傍晚的时间，但是不管什么时候，日落也好，日出也好，对于他们来说都是做爱的好时光。  
除了传统的姿势外，他们还真的挺常用站立的体位，两个人总是在很多奇怪的地方滋生出浓郁的情欲，就再也等不到回家拉上窗帘，走好洗澡清洁的流程了，喻文波的动作永远又凶又急，他是想要温柔的，但是弄痛王柳羿的心思已经播种发芽了，也不是真的想在情事上折腾人，就是王柳羿抽抽噎噎在床上哭的样子真的太可爱了，娇滴滴的，被弄痛了或者不满足都要掉眼泪，潮吹了会害羞，失禁了会委屈，尤其是用下面尿的时候，表情又赧然又期待，甜甜地看着喻文波像是在要什么奖励似的。  
喻文波的手指勉强完成了开拓的任务，但是性器尺寸傲人，整个插进来依旧把那嫩穴干得满满当当。  
“乖宝，老婆，这样舒服吗？”  
王柳羿爽得喉咙里发出急促的娇吟，嘤嘤呀呀地喊着，这会儿倒是不知羞了，兴许是花心被顶得太过舒坦了，王柳羿甚至抓不住雨伞了，失了遮掩的两个人在这荒郊野岭的彻底放了开来，太阳光透过郁郁葱葱的枝丫照在喻文波身后，喻文波是真的好看，眼角的痣沾着汗也特别性感，两个人连着的部位黏糊糊的，都是王柳羿花穴里带出来的淫液。  
“乖宝舒服吗？哥哥肏得你舒服吗？”  
“呜，哥哥，小宝还要……”

男生自然都是想要个弟弟妹妹什么的，这样一来可以通过保护弱小来彰显自己的男子气概，喻文波小时候也是，只是他不懂明明自己是弟弟却为何被所有人教育着要让着要保护身为哥哥的王柳羿。  
“蓝哥，我才是哥哥吧。”  
“说什么批话喻文波，你就是个弟弟！”  
哥哥的权威受到挑战，王柳羿奋起反抗的下一秒就被掐住了命运的后颈皮，立马龇牙咧嘴地和喻文波讨饶了，连叫了几声哥哥才被放过，即使这样王柳羿是哥哥的印象在喻文波心中也从没有被动摇过。  
直到他那晚发现了王柳羿的秘密，原来他的好哥哥也是他的娇妹妹，那一切的照拂与留恋都显得合理了起来，像是本该如此才对。射精与高潮对于他们这个年纪来说都是极为消耗体力的一件事情，喻文波偷偷摸摸做的坏事爽得可是两个人，第二天他们双双赖床，喻文波醒来的时候王柳羿还趴在他怀里睡得安稳，经过昨夜，王柳羿在他心里的位置已经全然不同了，他没法像往常那样把人推醒，支使人家去给自己弄早饭或者帮他写作业，他只能把人这样搂着，趁他还没醒的时候偷一个香。  
从第一次边缘性的触摸之后，喻文波看王柳羿的一切都被加上了滤镜，觉得王柳羿做什么都好可爱，许多原来不能忍的事情都变得可以接受了。他们在床上黏黏糊糊地浪费了好多时间，王柳羿要他抱着玩手机喻文波一点反抗都没有，喻文波甚至真的老实到只抱着人其他的什么都不做，手机的微信响了几次都没去看，像是小孩子得到了新的玩具，旧的就失去了吸引力似的。  
但是王柳羿当然不是喻文波的新玩具，他更像小时候老师布置的小植物或者小动物观察日记中被观察的那个对象。  
喻文波厚着脸皮三天两头地来蹭觉，有时又把人拐回自己房间，美名其曰一起复习，喻文波作业写得很快，但是现在写完了也不着急玩手机，就坐边上看王柳羿写作业的样子都觉得很有意思，然后夜晚的时间过得旖旎又情色。几次后他多多少少也意识到了王柳羿的纵容，甚至有一次他洗了澡出来关了灯就直接把人抱进了怀里对方也没有反抗，反而更为柔软地倚着他，没有人打破这安静的氛围他就当王柳羿睡着了，王柳羿也当他梦游。  
两个人不再满足于隔着衣服的拥抱的时候，喻文波抹黑上了床就摸到了对方赤裸又细腻的身体，王柳羿有些紧张，身体都还僵着，喻文波就一点点吻过去，哄着人说这是在他房间，他的床上，放松一点没关系的，所有的一切他都可以照顾好，说着粗粝的指尖就插进了那嫩逼里，王柳羿吃痛地吸了一口气，娇声抱怨说自己才是哥哥。  
他可以辅导喻文波功课，周末陪喻文波一起打游戏，请喻文波吃饭看电影，的确是一个好哥哥了。但是他也像一只会被记录成长轨迹的小蚕宝宝，一株含羞草或者野玫瑰，也是喻文波的最喜欢的小妹妹。喻文波用嘴唇和手指记录着那花唇盛开的时间，几乎按时地浇灌这株珍稀植物，每天都要看看摸摸，要是汲取了一点花蜜，就大方地回馈更多。

“杰克哥你的手指好粗。”  
“弄痛妹妹了？想要爷呼呼那里？”  
有时候王柳羿睡醒了就要和喻文波撒娇，明明前一晚爽得都用下面尿出来了，弄湿了喻文波一边的床铺，两个人几乎要叠着才能睡，第二天还敢对着喻文波抱怨说对方手指太粗了弄疼自己。  
那里被喻文波惯坏了，娇得要命。喻文波的手可比王柳羿的man多了，喻文波印象里手如柔荑大约就是形容王柳羿那样的，喻文波的手有明显的关节，手指上有充满男人味的汗毛，插进王柳羿那看起来无比稚嫩的花唇里的时候对比强烈，明明进入的是自己的手指而已，喻文波的鸡巴就可以翘得老高。

“哥哥的好粗？”  
“乖宝喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，但是哥哥的太大了，好撑……”  
好娇，好可爱。  
姜黄的裙摆被全部撩到了小腹上，王柳羿身上也白，沾了点雨水和草屑好像这肉体被狠狠糟蹋了似的。木制的公告栏被撞出了嘎吱的响声，两个人的唇贴到一处舌尖交换着唾液，喻文波捞着王柳羿的两条白腿手撑在公告栏上疯狂地摆着胯，猛地干了近百下，王柳羿搂着喻文波的脖子像是终于忘了两个人在野外做爱的事实大声呻吟着，声音浸了蜜似的甜，喻文波觉得小妹妹真的好嗲，撞重了要哭，轻了就用牙咬自己的肩膀，还好现在身上还穿着衣服，不然又是两个牙印。  
不过他就喜欢这样的。喜欢穿粉粉蓝蓝各种嫩色衬衫的王柳羿，喜欢撸猫逗狗陪自己打游戏的小哥哥，喜欢又羞又嗲碰痛一下都不行的娇妹妹，最喜欢哭着喊自己老公、杰克哥、哥哥、坏蛋的老婆。  
快感累积到极限，王柳羿呀地叫了一声，前后同时达到了高潮，花唇用力地绞着嘬着喻文波辛勤劳作的性器，喻文波已经热了一身汗了，连亲吻的力道都重了起来，像是他们往常那种性事的结尾，喻文波用要吞噬他的力度撕咬着唇边的猎物，埋在嫩穴里的阴茎也在一突一突地跳着，喻文波要射了，王柳羿咬着唇，高潮后那里插一下都是双倍的爽快，明明自己身上已经一点力气都没有了，还努力地想要用力咬一口喻文波那里，非要尝到精了才变得乖顺一点，软软地嘬着喻文波交代进来的白浊。  
这里和他们住的地方很近了，王柳羿的花穴被喻文波射得满满当当，动一下就会有东西滴下来。喻文波终于舍得从兜里把王柳羿的内裤摸出来了，他想使坏，把这布料往王柳羿的穴儿里塞，结果兔子逼急了也是要咬人的，王柳羿拽着那点布料不撒手，知道自己要是这会儿光着屁股搞不好进了那屋身上连块布都莫得。  
两个人磨蹭到小别墅的时候外面天都快暗了，民宿的门是密码锁，喻文波开了门王柳羿就比f6跑得都快直奔厕所。两个人淋了点毛毛雨，头发和衣服都有些潮湿，两个人虽然都算不上洁癖但是汗水混杂着这些情欲的催生物实在太难忍受了。  
理行李的重任自然交代在喻文波肩上，他偷偷计划着这次行程，背着王柳羿准备好了一切，包括但不限于跟家长的说辞与行李的整理。理衣服什么的王柳羿是真的不在行，但是把房间摊得乱七八糟他倒是有一手，喻文波拒绝对方企图帮倒忙的打算打发人先去洗澡。  
等到喻文波收拾完进去冲个澡的时候王柳羿已经在厨房把会用到的餐具被子都用开水烫过三遍了。  
“我以为别墅里面会有那种按摩大浴缸的。”  
“呵呵，晚上带你去，那种带按摩的大浴缸。”  
“这里吃饭怎么解决啊？”  
“冰箱里没有吗？房东说可以叫阿姨每天晚饭点前送熟食或者外卖来，冰箱里的水果和蔬菜也会每天送一次过来。”  
两个人说不上君子但是真的远庖厨，加起来也就是个煮煮泡面的水平，冰箱里有速冻的水饺和新鲜水果，王柳羿把人赶出厨房非要说自己露一手。他是临时被拉出来的，身上什么都没准备，穿着一件喻文波的T恤垂到了大腿上，除了这件衣服里面就什么都没有了，原先的内裤已经不能穿了，他在卫生间里洗了半天才把那一大片精水和淫液的痕迹搓干净，这梅雨天，他洗掉的这条要是能在他们离开前晾干都已经是奢望了。他光着屁股，像模像样地穿上了围裙，红色的细绳系在了腰后，隔着那单薄的T恤垂挂在了那两瓣浑圆中间的缝里。  
烧开的水还烫着，王柳羿从冰箱里拿了个切好的西瓜用榨汁机榨好，加了两个冰块让喻文波解渴就回到了厨房。灶台是一体机，看上去很有科技感的设计但是抽油烟机的声音哄哄的响，喻文波开了客厅的电视毫无目的地换着台，其实注意力全在厨房这边，其实他带了要给王柳羿穿的内裤，坏心思的准备了好多那种情趣的，蕾丝的那种，临近了王柳羿都洗好澡了，在浴室里磨蹭了半天，他知道对方找不到内裤不好意思出来，但是他又不敢把这种东西让王柳羿穿上了，说白了还是有点怂。离了床上那点事儿，王柳羿还是他的小哥哥，虽然长了女孩子的小器官，但是他也实在摸不准对方是不是真的愿意穿这些，索性也就不拿给他了。  
毕竟仅仅只是穿着他的T恤的王柳羿已经很让他着迷了。  
过了将近半个小时厨房传来了油入锅的兹拉声，喻文波吓得拖鞋都来不及穿赤着脚就往厨房跑，“哎哟宝蓝z，你做啥啊，油你也敢碰，你他妈……”  
哦豁他蓝哥牛逼。  
喻文波以为水煮已经是他们的最高境界了，万万没想到王柳羿居然还给他搞点别的花样出来。水饺已经被蒸熟了，喻文波是不介意吃蒸饺的，但是这个年纪的学生仔都爱吃些煎的炸的，总之是那种过了油的不健康食品，他们俩也不例外。锅烧热后加了橄榄油，蒸饺被集体下进平底锅里，王柳羿怕被油溅到还关小了火，然后想想还缺点啥就又打了个两个蛋进去。  
厨房门一拉开喻文波就闻到蛋被煎熟的香味了，王柳羿拿着锅铲的样子有点滑稽，但是很认真地给每个饺子都翻了个面，等三面都煎得金黄了就出锅。别墅里的碗筷餐盘都很漂亮，连王柳羿煎得有点焦的煎饺都显得高级了起来。  
“喻文波你看，宝蓝z是不是很厉害？”  
“最厉害了，给我看看有没有烫到手？”  
喻文波赶紧接过有些烫的盘子拿到客厅，又去摸王柳羿细白的小手，翻来覆去摸了半天确认没有被油星子烫到才松了一口气，捏了捏王柳羿的小肉屁股，去亲对方喝了西瓜汁还红红的唇瓣。  
“哎哟爷的宝蓝z好厉害。”  
厨房里的烤箱发出了叮的一声，喻文波被赶去把烤好的鸡翅给端出来。房东把简单的吃食都准备好了，甚至这种放进烤箱设好时间就能吃的肉类都已经腌好还附上了操作手册。半大的男孩都是肉食动物，累了一整天还做了两回两个人早就饿得前胸贴后背了，配着饮料风卷残云地把桌上的东西都给解决了。王柳羿嘬着果汁轻轻踹着喻文波的腰要他收拾碗筷再把剩下的西瓜给端出来。  
喻文波摸着对方白玉似的脚踝一路往上伸进衣角下，盯着王柳羿那逐渐泛红的脸颊弄了一会儿，抽出手的时候手指尖已经沾满了淫水了。  
“干嘛啦！去洗碗啊喻文波！”  
“啧，下午还抱着我叫哥哥叫老公，现在要我洗碗就叫我喻文波了？”  
温饱思淫欲说的就是喻文波这种，他们坐着的地方铺了一层厚厚的地毯，王柳羿屁股下面还垫着喻文波的校服，两个人滚到一处亲了好一会儿，喻文波摸够了才把人抱到沙发上，心甘情愿地收拾起残局来。  
饭后两个人靠在一起看赛事直播，王柳羿躺在喻文波的怀里，两个人身上盖着一条薄被，只是两个人的注意力都不算集中，喻文波像是对王柳羿那里充满兴趣，手上要是闲下来了就忍不住去摸摸蹭蹭，一定要弄出点响来才算完。  
“蓝哥你猜一血塔哪边的？”  
“第一条大龙哪边的？”  
“人头数奇数偶数？”  
“干嘛啦喻文波！菠菜毁一生啊好吗！”  
“猜错的人脱衣服好不好啊蓝哥？”  
王柳羿使劲压着衣角，但是喻文波的手比他有力气多了，摸着他的穴儿和阴蒂不停揉搓，现在还想剥光他干些更加下流的事情，他的身体仿佛更听喻文波的话，已经开始不受控制地溢出水来了。王柳羿被摸得腿根打颤，反手抱着喻文波的胳膊要索吻，几次都只亲到喻文波的侧脸，气得要抓人，下面又被精准地戳了一下，整个人都软在了喻文波的怀里，这下王柳羿才不情不愿地加入了这场怎么看都吃亏的赌局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私信哔哔的全部拉黑


	8. 皎皎08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性  
> 射尿  
> 泥

不过运气之神这次站在了王柳羿这边，他快速分析了下两边局势然后正好全部猜对了，但是等喻文波把他自己脱光后王柳羿又开始有些懵逼，他好像赢了一个并没有什么卵用赌。  
喻文波的动作很慢，尤其是在脱掉内裤的时候，仅仅只是半勃的状态喻文波性器的尺寸依旧很能打。估计王柳羿自己都没意识到自己咽口水的动作有点傻，他有些不受控制地用手指去摸了摸那沉甸甸的龟头。那里的硬度和触感超级棒，作为唯一体验者他没办法和别人去炫耀什么用户体验感之类的东西，他要是去知乎或者别的论坛留言提问说那种男朋友/老公性能力太强，自己吃不消该怎么办的话估计可以被骂得妈都不认识。  
“蓝哥是不是很喜欢？”  
他好坏，不问喜不喜欢，直接问是不是很喜欢，语气笃定又嚣张。  
喻文波躺在沙发上用那玩意儿和王柳羿打招呼，可以说是明目张胆的炫耀了。但是单纯站在王柳羿的角度来说喻文波那根坏东西的确长得很吸引人，颜色比肤色要深一点，顶端是肉红色，形状很好看，分布着充满力量美感的青筋。王柳羿好看的手指附上去摸了几下那里就完全硬起来了。  
消瘦的人被一把拽上了沙发用薄被盖住，王柳羿被吻得迷迷糊糊，自觉地撩起了T恤给喻文波去捏那处粉嫩的奶尖。他在这种情况下偶尔会走神，想他们一天做了多少次，喻文波不会肾亏吗，怎么硬得这么快，啊已经是第二天啦等等，但是到了喻文波上手去摸他下面的时候他就想不了这么多事情了。喻文波哄着对方去摸自己下面，王柳羿之前在把他后背抓出了几条血痕后终于乖乖地去把指甲给剪了，被抓的人还没抱怨呢，喻文波还挺喜欢王柳羿的手指甲的，或者说他就是喜欢王柳羿所以觉得他留的指甲也显得圆润可爱，床上被挠几下根本不算什么事。剪了指甲的王柳羿的指尖圆圆的，去摸喻文波下面的囊袋，他不知道喻文波的荷尔蒙还是内分泌是怎么回事，他觉得自己总是被射得饱饱的，为什么喻文波这里好像总是有用不完的存货。  
“蓝哥摸的好舒服。”  
底端神经密布，王柳羿趴在喻文波腿间用手指兜着那鼓鼓囊囊的部位，揉了一会儿看喻文波眯起了眼睛就伸出舌尖去舔那里。已经完全勃起的性器往上翘了翘，王柳羿知道他是舒服了就含着半边到口里又舔又吮，一边抬眼去喻文波。  
喻文波曲起一条腿背靠着枕头坐起上半身，伸手去摘了王柳羿的眼镜，一边奖励般揉了揉对方烫了没几天的小卷毛。被恋人口交的感觉过于舒服了，不管是心理上还是生理上，王柳羿的眼神很无辜，唇瓣是健康的红色，鼻梁上还有点眼镜架出来的痕迹，看起来乖得要命，偏偏愿意给他做这么下流的事情。  
“乖宝可以摸摸自己吗？会吗？像我平时做的那样。”  
“对，好乖。”  
“拨开来。”  
“蓝哥真好看，好漂亮。”  
“再舔舔。”  
“嘶，好爽，蓝哥好会吸。”  
“乖宝想要了？水好多啊。”  
“宝宝的逼好色啊，是不是想吃了？”  
马眼溢出的腥咸体液被王柳羿咽下，他起身爬到喻文波身上把人抱住，王柳羿咽咽口水觉得有些紧张，他第一次做这么主动的事情。忍下所有害羞的情绪半跪在喻文波的胯上，对着对方直勾勾的眼神把花唇分开来，内壁的颜色已经比一开始深了点，大概是喻文波养的好，那里湿淋淋的样子性感又撩人。王柳羿摸了点水去抹在喻文波的顶端，最后抬起腰，在喻文波的注视下一点点把那尺寸狰狞的阴茎给吞下去。  
“呜，好疼……”  
其实是又酸又胀，王柳羿形容不出那种充盈又麻痒的感觉是难受还是爽，他就说好疼，喻文波就觉得自己硬得更厉害了。王柳羿的手撑在喻文波的小腹上自己起起伏伏颠着腰扭屁股，让那根阴茎肆无忌惮地在自己身体里为所欲为。喻文波看得眼睛都要红了，起身去舔王柳羿胸口已经立起来的乳头，那里沾了喻文波的口水又湿又亮，本身男人的胸部大约不会这么敏感，可能因为对他做这种事情的人是喻文波吧，王柳羿就觉得好舒服，被吸的时候喉咙里发出又娇又嗲的呻吟，好像被真的吸出奶了似的。  
喻文波不知道是不是所有皮肤白的人在性事里都会这么好看，他也看过欧美的那种白皮肤的黄片，雪白胸部和屁股晃得他头晕，但是他的蓝哥坐在他的鸡巴上扭着屁股，高度近视的眼睛看起来有点懵，有时候插得深了就从喉咙里憋出点娇嗲的淫叫，会探出红艳的舌尖跟他索吻，身上也白，衬得胸口那朵奶尖儿嫩得要命，手腕撑在自己小腹上用了些力，关节的位置也是粉色的，面颊也是粉色的，从头发梢到脚趾尖的每一处都比他看过的所有片子里被进入的那方要性感美艳。  
王柳羿先是撑在喻文波的小腹上抬起屁股一下下顶进来，做了不到十分钟就觉得脚都要麻了，就开始前后摇晃着身子，用花心去蹭捅进肚皮里的阴茎，他怎么动都觉得舒服，喻文波的鸡巴太大了，把他的穴儿插得满满的，被骑的人躺得美滋滋的，看着老婆坐在他自己鸡巴上扭屁股别提心里有多暗爽了。他甚至连胯都没动，就任由王柳羿主动用那嫩逼去缴自己的精。他早先射过了，现在还忍得住，但是王柳羿敏感得很，这个姿势太过深入了，他第一次用这种体位，掌握不好，每次坐下来花心都被用力顶着，几下就被干出水了。  
喻文波不知是看好戏还是发好心，腾了只手去抚摸王柳羿翘在那里的阴蒂，一边提醒人可以往后仰一点。王柳羿听话地换了个姿势，不再勉强跪着了，双腿向前伸直，手反撑在身后，稍稍抬起一点腰喻文波就配合着往上重重一顶，深色的性器打桩机似的干得又快又深。喻文波颜色暗些的阴茎在王柳羿粉白的阴唇里插入又抽出，噗嗤地带出了不少骚水。两处撞到一起用了好大的力，王柳羿的屁股被拍红了一片，但是这样喻文波的龟头能最大限度地去照顾对方体内所有的敏感点，或许连王柳羿自己都意识不到自己的呻吟有多好听。  
距离他们第一次做爱已经过去有几个月了，距离喻文波弄王柳羿下面那过去的时间就更久了，但是每回肏王柳羿的花穴的时候都要好好扩张，那里就是小女生的尺寸，又嫩又紧，第一次喻文波没注意弄破了出了点血，接下来每一次都好好地先给王柳羿口到一次才会趁着对方软绵的时候插进来免得弄痛人。被这样照顾的嫩穴自然是娇得不行，喻文波又去摸王柳羿另一边的奶尖，乳晕和乳头都小小的，随着王柳羿乘骑的动作缀在胸口上下晃动着抓住喻文波所有的目光。  
“小宝的奶子好嫩，比没被肏过的处都好看。”  
王柳羿听着下意识去捂自己的胸口，过了一会儿才委屈起来：“你怎么还看过别的人？”  
“我是说片子里的，那些人的奶头都好大，乖宝的只有小小一点。”  
那些看片名就淫乱得不行的黄片，青春期男生都拒绝不了这个，喻文波也看过不少标题写着破处字样的片，没人在意里面的演员是不是真的处，害羞脸红的样子是不是装出来的，或者身体本就这么骚浪，还没插入就能出水了，他只是看个新鲜，别人处不处跟他又有什么关系呢，他只知道他和王柳羿是互相的第一次，他睡了人家就要对人家好对人家负责，包括但不限于床事上给予对方无限的满足与疼爱，但是这个年纪的男生劣根性还在，即使动作又轻又柔，嘴巴上还是坏的，非要占点便宜才甘心。  
“宝宝被老公破处舒服吗？”  
又疼又爽利，王柳羿没想刻意把那个场景记在脑海，偏偏每一个画面和感觉都深入骨髓了忘都忘不掉。他想起初次被进入时候的酸胀与疼痛，随之而来的充盈与满足，他只是想，就连脚趾头都羞得蜷了起来，他是那天被喻文波占有，然后坐实了夫妻之实，但是他对喻文波动心的时间要早得多得多。  
上位的体力消耗巨大，王柳羿被肏吹了一次就有点使不上劲儿了，整个人往后仰过去，喻文波连忙起身抱着人，一只手垫在对方后脑勺上一遍把人搂着压进沙发。王柳羿前面后面都到了一次，射得两个人都湿漉漉的，喻文波抽插的动作又猛了起来，想要去延长这段时间里王柳羿的快感。爽得几乎要痉挛的人挣了两下没挣开，硬生生地被连着肏吹了两次，喻文波的攻势还是没停，只是稍稍慢了一点，给王柳羿一点缓气的时间。  
“呜好舒服，破处的时候也舒服，你弄得都好舒服。”  
其实第一次之前，他们俩心照不宣地相互抚慰了好长一段时间都没讲破，那段时间里的亲吻和爱抚也让没有任何实战经验的两个人爽得要命。  
喻文波亲吻王柳羿汗湿的鬓角一边温柔顶弄，知道人家已经到极限了，连高潮都成为了负担，但是这样的酸胀感亲昵又甜蜜，是王柳羿的喜欢的。  
两个人贴在一处吻了一会儿，喻文波伸手去摸王柳羿被撑得满满的入口处，那里早就被喂饱了，但是饱餐后的甜点也很吸引人，这时候该是王柳羿给体力消耗巨大的喻文波一点甜头尝尝。喻文波低头的时候王柳羿顺从地挺起了自己胸膛，让喻文波去吮他的奶头，两边的奶子都被吃硬了，喻文波这会儿才像是找回了弟弟的身份向满脸春意的哥哥撒娇。  
每回喻文波过完了瘾就喜欢问王柳羿一些骚问题，基本都是羞人的性事相关，厚着脸皮去摸索双方最舒服的模式去做爱，这次倒是换了个方向，居然去问王柳羿是什么时候开始喜欢上他。  
他们已经认识太久太久了，几乎从有记忆开始两个人都已经出现在对方的世界里，是家人一般的存在，他们一起玩耍一起长大，从兄弟到家人，到现在互许终身，真的很难找到一个确切的时间点去确定动心的时间，甚至连喻文波都讲不好自己到底是什么时候对王柳羿的动了歪心思。  
王柳羿抱着人没说话，他心里明明白白的，因为自身的原因他从小就比别人敏感些，喻文波对他的照顾和关爱他都收在心里，漫长的量变到质变其实也只是一个晚上，他身上比别的男生多了一个器官，就好像连性激素来得都迟了一些。他是后发育的，在喻文波已经会对着片子撸的时候王柳羿的喉结才有了明显的形状，直到他第一次梦遗，醒来的时候春梦的景象还没来得急忘掉，梦里他平时追逐打闹的兄弟和他都没穿衣服，两个人生涩地抚摸着对方。发育后王柳羿大约是有见过喻文波的鸡巴的，所以才会梦得这么清晰。他们亲热地拥抱，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，然后王柳羿好奇地瞪大眼睛看喻文波是怎么把那根底部张着浓密蜷曲毛发的性器插进他的下面。  
他为这个梦境感到羞耻又期待，他发现自己好像真的不太抗拒和喻文波做这样的事情，甚至有些窃喜，他们关系本就要好，那如果能更加亲密，像梦里那样就更好了。但是像梦境里那样的日子，隔了好久才到。  
“蓝哥第一次做春梦就是被我干吗？”  
性事中的喻文波迷人得要命，王柳羿看着他的眼睛就不能因为要面子去说几句犟嘴话了，只好点点头硬下。  
“蓝哥这么小就想被我肏了？为什么那个时候不和我说呢？”  
“跟你说有什么用嘛，你比我还小一岁诶。”  
“但是那个时候我已经能硬了，已经能让你快乐了。”  
很多事情的发生都是讲究个时机，王柳羿觉得现在也很好，之前漫长的等待也同样甜蜜，因为喻文波不曾缺席他这么多年生命中的每一个进程。  
喻文波插在他嫩穴里的阴茎好像更硬了些，他掐着王柳羿的腰把性器退出了一半，卡在中间一段小幅度地磨蹭着，把王柳羿插得脚心都痒了起来。  
“喻文波你要做就做嘛，干吗这样……”  
“蓝哥第一次想被我肏逼的时候，我那里勃起后大概就只有这么长，是不是不能满足小宝？”  
湿润温热的骚穴被磨得软烂喷水，喻文波还不知足，去揉王柳羿的阴蒂，把人弄腿根发颤。过度的高潮令王柳羿身体一阵一阵僵硬着发力，他的喉咙有些发干，一张口就是渴望的呻吟，王柳羿配合着喻文波的插入塌下腰去主动地吃喻文波的阴茎，脸上的神色是那种急切的渴求，喻文波也不再玩那些花里胡哨的把式，握着王柳羿的腰一下用力地顶到了最里面。  
“呜，好棒，杰克哥插得好满。”  
喻文波不再分心去调戏王柳羿了，一下比一下肏得重，像是要把那卵蛋都塞进王柳羿的嫩穴里似的。沙发很软，在上面做爱不好使力，喻文波捏了一把王柳羿的小肉屁股把人往下拖了拖，自己一只脚踩在地上，像是那种发情的兽类常用的姿势，公狗似的摆着腰。骚浪的穴儿被干出了水，穴口被拍得发红，肉体撞击的声音彻底盖过了电视里的响声。王柳羿只剩下了呻吟的力气，好看秀气的手指胡乱地摸着喻文波的胸口和小腹，最后听了喻文波的话去摸自己的阴蒂，只是那处敏感，每次摸到小穴就跟着收缩，紧紧地裹着喻文波那根。  
晚上两个人为了解暑吃了不少西瓜，敏感点被连续攻击，王柳羿已经隐约有了点尿意，喻文波看着对方绯红的小脸蹙着眉头就知道是怎么一回事了，这回他去摸了花穴边上的尿道，那里比还没被肏过时的嫩穴入口还要小。  
他一边给王柳羿手淫，一边刺激的狭小的入口，他之前趁王柳羿睡着的时候玩过这个地方，他那个时候还没有和王柳羿做过爱，对方的阴道很窄，他就只敢用一只手指去感受内壁的紧致与温暖。毫无防备的小懒猪下意识地夹着未来老公入侵的手指往里面吸，已经是很舒服的触感了，喻文波几乎可以想象如果插进来的是自己的鸡巴，他大概会像所有第一次上床的处男一样秒射。开合的花唇边上还有个更小的入口，喻文波用舌尖把阴蒂舔硬了去吻过这处，只是轻轻的触碰，花穴就用力地收缩了起来。他像是发现了什么新奇的东西，又好奇地连着弄了几十下，直到那里喷出了一股透明的带着点淡淡骚味的体液喻文波才意识到自己把王柳羿给弄尿了。  
“蓝哥我给你揉出来好不好？”  
“不，不要……呜，停！快停下来！”  
“为什么停？你夹得好紧，是不是又要到了？”  
在高潮过程中继续插入会让被进入的那一方得到持续的快感，喻文波不知道在哪个已经被和谐掉的网站上看过类似的话，他次次都是进攻方不知道被草进来是什么感觉，但是每回王柳羿高潮潮吹射精的时候表情都是前所未有的可爱，性感得要命，他要是一直不停地干，对方就会不自觉地咬着牙关，爽得蹙着眉头，连呻吟都带上哭腔。  
“呜到了，我要到了，杰克哥不要了，停下来，我不行了，你快停下来！”  
喻文波自然是不会听的，捉住王柳羿两只细小的脚腕搁在自己的肩膀上，这个姿势可以干得很深，其实他也快到了，鸡巴上好看的青筋正一突一突地跳着，阴囊鼓鼓囊囊的，龟头还缺这么点刺激，死死地守着精关不肯射。  
“啧，太好插了，小宝咬得我好爽。”  
喻文波没办法看到自己的表情，不知道这个时候的自己有多吸引人，王柳羿看得入了迷，只觉得被这样的人占有连快乐都是加倍的，“啊啊！到了！呜，杰克哥……到了到了！”  
滑腻腻的淫液喷到了喻文波的龟头的上，和马眼里射出的精液瞬间融到了一起把王柳羿的嫩穴撑得满满当当的。刚射精的阴茎还没有软下来，两个人都在高潮期，这下怎么动都是那种让人头皮发麻的爽，喻文波去摸王柳羿的后颈让人仰起来和自己接吻，幼嫩的尿道口被摸了这么久又经历了后面的潮吹终于是忍不住了，淅淅沥沥地尿了喻文波一手，浇得两个人的腿根都烫烫的。  
“杰克哥好烫，里面也好烫……”  
小腹被射得鼓了起来，与往常的微凉的精液不同，王柳羿只觉得花穴里都要被烫化了，喻文波尿进了他的花心里，烫得身下的人一哆嗦打了个颤。射精的时间就是那么十几秒，但是喻文波晚上喝了三大杯的西瓜汁，憋了一肚子的尿，等他把阴茎抽出来的时候还带了不少弄湿了王柳羿的胸口和肚子，这下两个人身上都是乱七八糟的，谁也别嫌弃谁了。  
“我走不了了……”  
王柳羿身上沾满了喻文波的味道，他的弟弟半蹲在沙发边上，肩上还架着王柳羿的一条腿。喻文波分开王柳羿湿淋淋的嫩逼，用手指拨了几下，确认那处没有受伤只是有点充血肿胀后去浴室里拿了条浴巾把王柳羿包起来抱进怀里，“没事，我抱你回房间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了预警 不占tag 醒来就删  
> 打个商量 别搞我了


End file.
